


The Master of Disguise

by NireYllek



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, and keith's gonna save his damsel in distress, bless keith's poor gay heart, eventual release of all enslaved gladiators and aliens, harem warning, it will probably get graphic, klance, klangst, warning slavery is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9581777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NireYllek/pseuds/NireYllek
Summary: “Wait, what that doesn’t make any sense.” Hunk protested.Pidge shook her head with a tsk. “It does if one of us is disguised as Allura.”Pidge flashed a smirk in Lance’s direction. “I’m sorry, why are you looking at me?” Lance protested. Something in Keith's brain clicked, he looked at Lance and then at the Princess.Put a little make up on him, a wig, and a dress and he could- OH my god.





	1. I gotta be strong

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fic for Voltron, so I hope this goes well.
> 
> I'm here to provide entertainment to you the reader, so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I'm gonna be throwing in some comics they'll also be doodles posted on my tumblr: futureblackpaladin
> 
> So, enough about me, please enjoy!

Lance took a deep breath and knocked on the door to Keith’s room. He hadn’t talked to Keith in weeks. _Has it been weeks? Was it more like a month or more?_ Lance shook his head. He was a little nervous. It had something to do with how long its been since they talked but Lance could make up excuses and say he’d at least been in the same room with Keith for a little over 10 minutes a week.

 

Lance knocked on the door again. He waited patiently; he had to talk to Keith.

 

_______________________________________________

 

 

It had been a little over a month since their battle with Zarkon. It was a long hard fight, and when the smoke cleared it looked like they had given Zarkon a wounding final blow. Seeing a moment of escape the team took their chance and fled back to the castle, the Black Lion hung in space, unmoving. Pidge and Keith flew back to help Shiro back to the castle; the team realized the fight might have taken more of a toll on Shiro than the rest of them. When they were safe back in the hanger Allura immediately opened a wormhole for their escape. Once on the other side the team scrambled out of their lions and called out for Shiro. There was no response. Lance felt something was wrong, his gut was telling him Shiro wasn’t just going to need a healing pod. The Black Lion was lifeless and still as Keith opened the pilot’s cog pit, the rest of them flooded the tiny space. There was no pilot; Shiro was gone.

 

Coran searched the entirety of the castle with Hunk’s help, but Shiro would have been to weak to leave his lion by himself, let alone fast enough to get out and collapse somewhere mid wormhole jump. Allura scanned for signs of life using the castle’s last coordinates, the area of space where they fought with Zarkon. The enemy’s ship was long gone, and no other sign of life lingered.

 

Pidge hadn’t slept since then; she busied herself with the communication devices in the suit helmets. She was trying to create a device to strengthen the com signal and track the radio waves. It worked on the other helmets when she gave it a test, but no matter how she tuned it the signal was either to weak to reach Shiro, or the worst possible option…Shiro was to far for the signal to reach.

 

_______________________________________________

 

 

About a month had passed and Lance found himself sitting alone in the Altean pool room. He was trying to find out why all the water was unfairly situated on the ceiling. Laying flat on his back staring into the odd motion of the water above him, Lance’s train of thought took a detour and he began thinking about how much of a family everyone on the castle was. He had been letting them slowly fill the large hole in his heart where his mother and father and siblings used to fill. Shiro was a big piece that was keeping him together. And the longer he was gone the more Lance felt like he was falling apart.

 

Small clear orbs floated delicately up to the calm pool above him making little ripples in the surface. Lance watched his tears float off his face and felt an odd sense of responsibility wash over him. As cool as it was to find out there must be some kind of reverse gravity in the room, he was more worried over how many of his tears were slowly making there way to the ceiling. Lance sat up and rubbed his eyes. _Shiro wouldn’t have wasted a month crying if I was missing_. He would be doing everything in his power to find him. Lance had been feeling obsolete, Pidge was doing her best to track Shiro, Allura had been in contact with their allies, Hunk and Coran were flying to near by planets searching and asking the inhabitants if they had seen a man with white hair, a metal arm, and a facial scar. Keith had gone with them on several trips, he also was there every time Allura made a call, and visited Pidge’s room everyday to ask if she’d heard anything.

 

Lance had gone on a few of the expeditions with Hunk and Coran as well, but all in all he knew that most of his time had been spent trying to keep himself from losing it in front of his friends. He got up off the floor and decided he needed a long shower; he would call everyone together tomorrow to see how things were coming along. He didn’t know what else to do, no one has sat down together for dinner in a month. If he can get everyone to talk to each other again he could call that a victory.

 

He made his way down the hall to his room passing Keith’s, then Hunk’s, and slowed down when he came to Pidge’s because they were neighbors. He could hear loud grumbles and a few swears coming from the green paladin’s room. But what made Lance stop dead in his tracks was when the grumbles turned to muffled sobs. _No no no._ Without warning or so much as a knock Lance opened the door to Pidge’s room. It was dark; the only light was coming from a lamp positioned by the bed. Lance took a slow and calculated stride to the bed. The floor was littered with electronic devices, tools, and forgotten plates of food goo. Lance finally made it to the edge of the bed and took a seat letting his legs dangle off the edge.

 

The shift in the bed made its occupant flinch. Pidge was tucked into the corner of her bed. Her knees were pulled up to her chest and her head was buried in her crossed arms. She raised her gaze to find a very calm Lance staring back at her. She let out a weak noise that sounded like a “Hey Lance.”

 

“Hey Pidge.” Lance gave a tiny wave. He patted the space on the bed next to him, silently asking if she would come over to sit by him.

 

Pidge wiped her face on her sleeve and took something out from her lap. It was her helmet, there were wires of all different colors pouring out from any hook up she could find. She gave it a glare and set it on the side table next to the bed. She made a half assed crawl over to Lance. Sitting up she mimicked him and let her feet dangle off the edge. Lance put a long arm around his tiny friend. He was going to ask her how she was doing when he felt her start to shake. He brought his other arm around to put her into a full hug. Only when she was safe and secure in Lance’s arms did Pidge let out the sobs she was holding in. Her cries were muffled by Lance’s chest with inaudible words like ‘not again’. Lance almost let a few tears slip, but he stopped, he was here to comfort Pidge not make this a cry fest.

 

He rubbed his hand in a circular motion on her back and gently played with her hair while he hummed cradling her. Pidge shifted to wipe her eyes and Lance released her. She sniffled and looked up at him a tired expression.

 

“Thanks Lance... I’m sorry I’m like this right now. Your like the only one on board I haven’t seen break down or looks like a total wreck. Heh, must be all those face masks, heh.” Pidge let her self smile a little and Lance let out a little laugh, but he was mostly shocked no one had seen him a wreck. _I can be strong. For everyone else’s sake I can be the strong one._ Lance put a reassuring hand on Pidge’s shoulder. She looked up at him surprised to see him so serious.

 

“Don’t apologize for being upset Pidge. You’ve been working non stop for days.” He put on a smile, “If anyone should be sorry it’s me for not realizing you needed a literal shoulder to cry on till now.” His smile grew to a grin and he gently ruffled her hair. She laughed and shooed his hand away, fixing her gaze back onto him this time with softer eyes and the smallest smile. “You’re a good brother Lance, thank you.” Lance felt his heart swell three times its size. Pidge wasn’t just worried for Shiro, he was the last connection she had to her brother and father; he was like family to her. Having her compliment his brothering abilities was like wearing a badge of honor no one else could see. He could cry. _Don’t cry._

He almost leapt off the bed in joy. “Well now I think you need a shower, change of clothes, and some dinner. How bout it?” Lance turn back to Pidge grinning from ear to ear. Pidge raised an arm to smell herself and made a face of disgust when she sniffed. “Ugh! How could you sit there and hug me when I smell this bad, you saint.” She carefully got up to rummage through a few drawers for cleaner clothes. Lance made it to the door, “I’ll go get Hunk to whip us up some grub!” As he closed her door he could hear a giggling ‘Okay!’. Hunk was in his room and more than willing to make a group meal, something he hadn’t done in a while.

 

Great! Lance was on a roll, he walked briskly down the hall feeling a million times better than he had in while. He lifted his eyes to the next door and froze; his fist was suspended in air. This was Keith’s room. Suddenly Lance was at a loss for words. How was he going to convince Keith to come out and have a family dinner? He had to try, he was going to be the strength everyone needed right now.

 

Lance took a deep breath and knocked on the door to Keith’s room. A few ticks passed and he figured the red paladin might not have heard him. Lance knocked on the door again. He waited patiently; he had to talk to Keith. The mullet boy had been sulking by himself way more than Lance. He had seen the way Keith would sit in front of the Black Lion. Sometimes he’d sit there for hours in silence and occasionally he’d beg the Lion to tell him where Shiro had gone. From what Lance saw Keith had been keeping a hard face on in front of the team, and whenever he interacted with any one it would only be for maybe 10 minutes before he made up an excuse to leave.

He was training too hard, letting the gladiator bot actually give him a few good hits. Lance was so confused how getting beat up for hours on end actually took his mind off anything. He wasn’t on his game, and he wasn’t eating properly. And worst of all he wouldn’t let anyone talk to him, not even Allura. And especially not Lance. If he was going to get him to open up he needed to be a good friend, something Lance never tried to be with Keith. Sure they had their moments of camaraderie and good teamwork, Lance actually loved those. Making a joke and having Keith laugh was one of his top achievements in life. He’d give up all his self-loathing, all his happiness just to see Keith smile again. That’s why he has to be strong, for the team, for his friends, and for Shiro.

 

He knocked one more time, this time he heard faint footsteps approaching the door and it swung open quicker than he expected making him jump.

 

“Lance?” Keith looked surprised at first, surprise faded into an annoyed glare. He had damp hair and wore nothing but a towel around his waist. Lance caught himself staring and fixed his eyes confidently back up at Keith’s. “H-hey buddy, listen,” he leaned awkwardly against the doorframe. “Hunk is making dinner and Pidge is joining us, and I was gonna grab Coran and Allu-“

 

“No.” Keith pressed the button to close his door, but Lance had wedged himself in the doorway, still posed awkwardly. “Oh no you don’t!” He squeezed his way into the room and stopped himself from tripping into Keith. Said mullet head rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, “Dude, what the hell?” He was going to say something else about ‘getting out’ and ‘leaving him alone’, but Lance interrupted him, “Don’t.” Lance wasn’t smiling, he wasn’t frowning either; he was looking directly at Keith with an almost pained expression.

 

Keith forgot what he was going to say. Lance straightened his jacket and looked back at Keith with the same serious look. “Stop pushing me out.” Keith shook his head, feeling angry, “What are you talking about I’m not-“

 

“You’re not what? Not coming to dinner, you’re not eating, you’re not aware Hunk tries to bring you on planet trips to calm you down, you’re avoiding everyone and any one, and you’re training to hard. Keith you know you’re not… you’re not alone.” Lance was looking hard at him and it took everything Keith had to not look away. He swallowed hard.

 

“We all miss Shiro and we’re all scared. We don’t know where he is or what happened, we’re trying to find him. But we can’t go on like this, all this depressing tension everyday. If one of us went missing Shiro would drop everything to find us. But he wouldn’t let his grief take him over. You know him he would try to stay confident for the rest of us, and since Shiro isn’t here right now we have to try…Keith you got to try to be calm, like he would be.”

 

Keith watched Lance, he was moving his arms as he talked and his voice cracked a couple times like he was going to break down and cry. But Lance didn’t stop, what ever he had to get off his chest he was going to finish. “If Shiro were here he’d probably sit you down and have a fatherly discussion about not bottling up your emotions.” He waved a finger in Keith’s direction looking a little silly acting like a parent. Keith didn’t know what came over him; he let out a little laugh and covered his mouth in surprise. Lance froze and looked at him, his mouth was slightly open in shock. Keith kept his hand over his mouth and glared holes in the floor.

 

Lance was right, but Keith wouldn’t admit that out loud. He was training for hours everyday, ignoring Allura when she called their allies and only cared if the aliens on the other end had info on Shiro. He wasn’t visiting Pidge for her sake; he wanted to know if the helmet thing worked yet, it’s his only hope. He barely listened to a thing Coran and Hunk said on their trips and went off interviewing the inhabitants by himself.

 

He knew what he was doing, but what else is he supposed to do? Wait around and hope for the best? _Patience yields focus._ NO. Not when Shiro is MIA. Shiro wouldn’t just sit around if Keith was missing, he would look at all the possibilities, leave no stone unturned. He could hear Lance in his head, _You know him he would try to stay confident for the rest of us, and since Shiro isn’t here right now we have to try…Keith you got to try to be calm, like he would be._

 

Keith didn’t realize how long he had been staring at the floor until a warm hand on his shoulder made him snap out of his trance. He shot his eyes up to a very concerned Lance, who too close for Keith’s comfort. “You okay dude?” Keith tried to look away, Lance continued. “I’m sorry, I went off a little there…I…I just wanted to remind you that you’re not alone on this castle ship; everyone is working hard to find Shiro. And I know you and I want to find something useful to do, but maybe what we need right now is to come together as a team.” Keith blinked; Lance was oddly enough putting him at ease, which isn’t something he’s known for. Keith looked up to reply. Lance’s face was so close to his, he could see the worry and fear in his eyes.

 

Keith didn’t know how he was affecting everyone else; he thought maybe if he could disappear into the training room or go talk to the Black Lion he wouldn’t bother them with his stupid emotions. He had to say something, something to let Lance know he understood.

 

“…I guess I am pretty hungry.” Lance smiled so wide Keith forgot he could look this happy. His eyes had a content glint in them and Keith was taken in for the first time by just how blue they were.

 

“Yes!” Lance first pumped the air. “Okay cool, uh, get dressed and come down when you’re ready!” Lance shot off some finger guns as he backed out the door, bumping into the doorframe ungracefully before running to the kitchen. Keith could already smell that weird spaghetti-like dish Hunk knows everyone likes. He let himself smile; he needed to be talked out of his mood. Usually Shiro does it, but under certain circumstances… Lance wasn’t so bad at it.

 

_______________________________________________

 

Keith was dressed and hungry for dinner. He walked a little faster to the kitchen knowing if he didn’t get there soon Coran will have eaten most of the spaghetti. As he rounded the corner he was met with a sight that he hadn’t seen in while and it warmed his heart. Pidge was sitting next to Lance, the two smirking and cheering on Coran and Hunk who were sitting across from them having some kind of eating contest. From the looks of it Coran was winning. At the head of the table sat Allura, she had a hand on her forehead looking tired, but Keith saw her eyes smiling softly at her paladins. They were being “normal” again.

 

Keith grabbed a bowl off the counter and made his way to the empty seat in between Lance and Allura. Lance looked up from his cheering and lightly punched Keith in the shoulder with a look that said ‘Thanks for coming.’ He passed Keith the remaining spaghetti. Keith ditched his bowl and ate straight from the serving dish. The atmosphere at the table was comforting; Lance and Pidge started a conversation about the video game they bought at the space mall. Hunk and Coran were talking about how good the food was and how on their next expedition they should shop for food supplies.

 

Keith thought maybe he should start some small talk with Allura, he turned to ask how she was doing, but saw that she was consumed with a small communicator in her lap. There was a low humming buzz that came from the device signaling that there was someone responding. Keith watched her expression change from concerned, to sick, to shocked, and then stayed deathly serious as she frantically responded. It was silent for a moment until a notification-like ding sounded on her communicator. The noise alerted the rest of the table and they turned their attention toward Allura. She stared at the communicator looking ill before slowing raising her gaze to meet her paladins and Coran. She flinched in surprised to already see them looking at her with a mixture of concern and curiosity.

 

“Um…” Keith was the one to break the silence. “Princess is something wrong? Who are you talking to?” Keith pointed at the communicator, and Lance tried to crane his neck over Keith to see. “Oh my...Um…I’m sorry.” Allura looked visibly shaken. “I should have excused my self. I just…you all looked so content I didn’t want to interrupt…but…” Allura to a deep breathe and put the communicator on the table. “I have been speaking to several people of the Olkari.” Pidge perked up at the mention of the Olkarians, the civilization of those kind and brilliant engineers. Allura continued, “It seems as though some kind of Galra transmission has been broadcasting in their galaxy. They wanted to send it me, because the ship is out of range. It has something to due with our recent fight with Zarkon.” The comforting air was gone and the tension and anger returned. Allura stood. “Come with me to the control deck, we’ll play the transmission there.”

 

Allura, Coran, and the paladins rushed to the control deck. Allura gave Coran the communicator and he plugged it into the castle computer. It took a few ticks but a large com screen eventually opened. The picture and sound were pixelated and fuzzy but a clear and pompous sounding voice was getting clearer and clearer. Eventually the group watched as the communicator found the right frequency and the video transmission was revealed.

 

“Hello, I bid a friendly greeting to all across this galaxy and those beyond it.”

 

A Galran man filled the screen; he looked well groomed, with long pale purple hair and red scar-like markings along his face. He had an air of prideful confidence about him. Keith didn’t like him already.

 

“I have been called from afar to return to my father’s side in his hour of need.

I, Prince Lotor son of Zarkon, will be replacing my father duties.” Keith was so confused, he looked to Princess Allura who was glaring daggers at the man on screen. Coran was shocked as well, “Princess! I assumed Lotor was dead! We hadn’t seen him all this time! I was sure that he died in the time we were asleep. Probably at the hands of someone he’d wronged.” The Princess knew this Prince Lotor? Before Keith could ask how Lotor continued his speech.

 

“In honor of my rise to power I will be holding a ball on the planet Xublan in this system. All nobility and leaders of the surrounding planets will be invited to Lox Vanitas the largest casino in this galaxy. OH! Yes how could I forget!” Prince Lotor laughed to himself as he flipped some of his long hair over his shoulder. “I want to extend a further invitation to the paladins of Voltron! I have heard nothing but interesting things, including bit a bout a certain Altean Princess who fights along side you. Allura, daughter of the long deceased King Alfor of the Alteans, yes, If the rumors of your beauty are true then I would much prefer to see you than the paladins.” Lotor’s smile made the paladins sick and only made Allura angrier.

 

“If you don’t show then I guess I’ll just have to kill the other guests.” Keith heard Coran gasp, everyone looked just as worried. “I apologize did I forget to mention all invited guest will be taken here via Galra force. I’m sorry, I simply desire an audience with the Princess.” Lance huffed, “I can’t believe this guy!” Keith agreed. This Prince Lotor was a disgusting man, using planet leaders as hostages all so he can trap Allura into an obvious setup. “The ball will be held in 3 quintants, I hope to see you there for everyone’s sake, Princess.” He gave a dignified wave and smile before the transmission gliched to replay itself.

 

Allura kept her eyes on the transmission; Keith saw that she was thinking hard about what the prince had said. Hunk spoke up first, “Well we can’t just let a bunch of innocent folks die…I mean he obviously knows that. So this has gotta be a trap…but if we don’t show up…” Hunk didn’t know what to do; Hell Keith was just waiting for some kind of response from Allura who was just standing there lost in thought.

 

“Wait,” Pidge stood among them with the least bit of concern. “Lotor never stated that the paladins had to come, it seems like his only real target is Allura. So that means if we plan this right Allura could go, but we could cover her in secret.” Hunk nodded in agreement. “No!” Coran interjected, “If Allura does go and this plan goes south there’s no way of knowing she would make it back to the castle in time for all of us to wormhole it out of there.” Coran had a good point, but Keith thought Pidge had something there.

 

Lance spoke up, he was thinking just as hard as Allura. “But the whole point of this ruse is to lure Allura, she has to be seen so those folks aren’t killed. How do we plan for that?!” Everyone went back to thinking. Keith listened to the repeating transmission, it must have replayed four times. He was just about to ask Coran to shut it off so he could think. He looked away from the com screen to Coran who was listening to a whispering Pidge. They were looking at Lance who was leaning against one of the chairs on the deck. Coran’s eyes widened as he looked from Lance to Allura then back to Lance, he looked like he was going to burst into laughter, but held it in and gave Pidge a nod. Keith was so confused.

 

“Pidge, Coran what are you two talking about? Did you come up with a plan?” Keith asked squinting in their direction.

 

Pidge and Coran froze; Lance perked up and joined the conversation. “Pidge you got a plan?” He walked over to the group and stood next to Allura. Coran lost it; he exploded into a fit of giggles and laughs. Pidge rolled her eyes, “Well I mean… It’s only an idea, so it doesn’t have to be _the_ plan, but the more I think about it the better it sounds-“

 

“Pidge-!” Keith groaned looking at the little paladin. “Spit it out.” Pidge adjusted her glasses. She caught the attention of Allura and Hunk too, now everyone’s ears were open to Pidge. Her glasses gave off a blinding glare, “We paladins will disguise our selves as party goers and fly to the planet using my lion’s camouflage.” Keith nodded. “Coran will be escort to the Princess, while Allura stays aboard the castle.”

 

“Wait, what that doesn’t make any sense.” Hunk protested. Pidge shook her head with a tsk. “It does if one of us is disguised as Allura.” Pidge flashed a smirk in Lance’s direction. “I’m sorry, why are you looking at me?” Lance protested. Something in Keith brain clicked, he looked at Lance and then at the Princess. Put a little make up on him, a wig, and a dress and he could- _OH my god._

“Lance, you are the only one out of us who closely resembles the Princess. If you go in her place Allura wouldn’t have to leave the ship and the rest of us could investigate. We’d get you out if things go tits up.” Coran had straightened himself from him laughing fit and nodded seriously. Keith had to admit it was a really solid plan, but could Lance even pull off acting like Allura. He looked to Allura and was shocked to see how excited she looked. “Pidge that idea is brilliant!” She smacked Pidge on the shoulder in agreement. “I have always wanted to give one of you a make over - _though I thought it was going to be either Keith or Pidge_ \- never the less Lance will do perfectly! I have a spare evening gown, and I think we could prepare a wig in time. I mean we have _three quintants!_ When I’m done with Lance we’ll be like sisters!” Allura spun around, her mood doing a 180. Before he could protest Lance was dragged off by Allura who was saying how they might have to resize the dress and figure out how to do his ears.

 

Keith let out a sigh, “Pidge where the heck did you come up with that.” He looked incredulously at the green paladin. “Well Lance is quite the actor, and my mind was working on over drive trying to think of a way to replace Allura in this situation. I’m sure it will work, we just have to figure out why he wants to see Allura, and when Lance has the info we’ll get out of there. There are a couple things that could go wrong, but I’m confident this will go through how I planned.” Pidge gave Keith a reassuring smile.

 

“Lance told me he made you laugh, so his confidence is through the roof right now.” And with that Pidge left the deck and back to the kitchen leaving Keith in a daze. _What does me laughing have to do with Lance’s confidence?_


	2. Beauty and the Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey Princess, how do you and Coran know this Prince Lotor guy?” Allura stopped briefly to look at Lance’s reflection in the mirror. 
> 
> She sighed and continued styling. “My father was good friends with Zarkon, he was the Black Lion’s paladin after all. It was only natural that we would see him often.” 
> 
> She looked back at Lance’s reflection. “So when he came to visit for long periods of time he would bring his son, Lotor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much!! For all the comments and feedback on this fic!
> 
> Thanks especially to the lovely Miyuki_Namida49! And to minako25 on tumblr for their fucking amazing fan art! ( You gotta check it out https://www.tumblr.com/blog/futureblackpaladin/activity )
> 
> I will be updating this weekly, either every Friday or Thursday!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, there's gonna be a lot of drama in the upcoming chapters!
> 
> (I don't own Voltron but I'm so blessed it exists)
> 
> (thanks again!)

“Okay,” Allura held up a brush with a dish of white powder. “, Now close your eyes I’m going to seal the Altean marks.”

 

Allura dusted something that smelled like lilacs and hair spray on Lance’s cheeks. He had been sitting in the princess’s chamber for a few hours now. It had been three quintants since they all saw Prince Lotor’s transmission and they were quick to prepare. Pidge and Coran made a quick trip to the space mall for Lance’s wig, ears, and their own disguises.

 

“Okay, open your eyes. All that’s left is to do your hair. Oh my goodness, this is actually not a bad look for you Lance. I should do this more often.” Allura smiled sweetly as she started to put away the large amount of alien cosmetics. Lance took this time to take a peak at his reflection in the large vanity mirror. He let out a little quiet laugh. He looked pretty damn convincing. She’d colored his eyebrows white, did his eyes like hers, and the pink Altean marks looked pretty genuine.

 

Allura was back with the wig. “It’s made of 100% gak hair, so it looks real.” She explained as she brushed it out in her lap. As fun as all this was Lance was getting nervous. Sure he was confidant he could pull it off, but there’s still a chance that no one will buy this and they’ll be caught immediately. “Lance, you’ve been awfully quiet all this time. That’s very out of character for you.”

 

He looked up at Allura who had a twinge of concern in her eys. He waved his hands in self-defense. “Oh no I’m fine, I was just enjoying the makeover! I have two older sisters; I was their guinea pig when it came to make up.” Lance started to ramble. “I had a very girly face as a kid; they would have me sit still for a lot longer than this. I’m fine really!” Allura gave him a look and reached out to hold his hand catching Lance by surprise. “Lance, I can tell you’re nervous. You don’t have cover it up, I’m thankful that you’re taking my place. It’s a brave thing to do. And yes, it’s going to be daunting and there is a chance we might be found out, but I believe you have the skills to pull this off.” She looked at him tenderly and squeezed his has for added reassurance. Lance gave her a smile. “Thanks Princess.”

 

“No problem. Now!” She released his hand and picked up the wig. “Let’s finish your look!” She got to work styling the wig into her usual style. Several minutes had passed before Lance remembered something he’d wanted to ask her about. “Hey Princess, how do you and Coran know this Prince Lotor guy?” Allura stopped briefly to look at Lance’s reflection in the mirror. She sighed and continued styling. “My father was good friends with Zarkon, he was the Black Lion’s paladin after all. It was only natural that we would see him often.” She looked back at Lance’s reflection. “So when he came to visit for long periods of time he would bring his son, Lotor.”

 

“He was a quiet kid, didn’t really talk much when we were little. But as we both grew into adolescence he became like a mischievous pest. He was always pulling pranks on the castle maids and when he was caught he would turn into the picture of innocence. He never got in trouble, _ever_ , and it made me so mad that he could just get away with everything. Not to mention the amount of times we would get into fight and conveniently my father would walk in. He would give me the “ _that’s-not-very-lady-like_ ” talk and Lotor would get off with just a “ _don’t-push-her-buttons_ ”. The older we got the more mature my mind set of the palace and its people became, I was under the serious responsibility of one day ruling the kingdom. The visits between Zarkon and my father were becoming few. This was not to long before the Galra would surprise my father with war and betrayal. In the few visits before the war Zarkon brought with him the adult looking Lotor, and he was adult in looks only.”

 

Allura took a pause and huffed in irritation. Lance felt like he was with his mom at the neighborhood salon; hearing the latest gossip while she got her cut. He was all ears. Allura reached for a few hairpins before continuing.

 

“He would constantly try to “woo” me. And he wouldn’t take no for an answer. It wasn’t just me, but also the female maids and attendants and gardeners – you get the picture. He was a handsy womanizing slime ball. But I always felt something more sinister in his actions, something vile. It wasn’t until we were in the thick of war did I find out why he seemed to get under my skin.” She let out another angry breath, her face scrunched into an emotion so angry that Lance was compelled to apologize for everything bad he’s ever done.

 

“During the war many Alteans died and thousand went missing. Intel about the missing citizens came from from one of the survivors of a horrendous battle not far from the castle. They told my father some disturbing news. The Galra soldiers were not only killing the Altean soldiers but taking some as prisoners and had invaded homes near the battle, taking countless women and children as prisoners. They would later be the first to participate in Zarkon’s gruesome gladiator tournaments. Many others would serve the Higher Class Galra as slaves, and the ones I pity the most and wish I could have saved were the young girls. From Altea and across the galaxy young girls were ripped from there homes and sent to serve Lotor who had his own ship and small army. Girls aboard the ship received very little food and water. They were his toys, and just like a child if he got bored with one he would throw it away. When they would become frail from malnourishment, or in Lotor’s words “ugly” or “not fun anymore”, he would have them killed leaving the other girls on board to mourn the loss of their friend and live in constant fear of immediate death.”

 

She had finished with Lance’s hair sometime ago and was leaning against the desk of the vanity. She was playing with a gold hairpin in her hands. Lance felt something in his gut ache; he didn’t know what to say to Allura. All those girls must have died over 10,000 years ago weather from natural causes or murder. Lance felt the weight of this mission, he was going in Allura’s place, and he was going to confront someone she desperately does not want to see. _How am I going to talk to Lotor without looking like I want to punch him in the face?_

“So I guess you could say I’m grateful this plan doesn’t involve me going. Otherwise I’m sure I would kill him on the spot and then we wouldn’t have _any_ information.” She let out a deadly teasing laugh and put a hand on Lance’s shoulder. “Thank you Lance. You have a level head when the situation calls for it, so I’m positive you won’t do anything rash. And looking at you now I’m 100% positive that Lotor won’t know the difference between us.” Lance hadn’t looked at his reflection; he’d been intently listening to Allura’s story while glaring at the makeup on the vanity.

 

He turned to see a stranger staring back at him. _Oh my god, my sister’s were never this good…or is it the wig?_ He reached up to touch his hair, and gawked at himself in the mirror. “You make for a very beautiful woman Lance. I’m actually quite jealous of your eye lashes, they are so naturally long!” She got him to stop staring and made him stand so she could see the whole look. She put a hand over her growing grin. “Well I think you’re ready, lets go show the others.” Lance’s confidence turned to sudden fear realizing that the rest of the team had to see him like this. She gave him one last giddy laugh be for practically dragging him down the halls to the control deck.

 

_______________________________________________

 

 

Keith was working his magic on Pidge’s green bow tie, and Hunk was next, turns out neither of them knew how to dress themselves for fancy occasions, let alone for a royal casino space ball. Thankfully tying knots was one of Keith’s many talents and he clearly remembered that one of the most complicated knots was the bow tie. He gave Pidge’s tie a final tug and admired his work. She was wearing a simple tux, black and white nothing flashy, they were supposed to be undercover so nothing eye catching. Hunk looked a little more comfortable in his yellow vest, he resembled an awkward groom at a wedding. Keith had on tux similar to Pidge but he hated bow ties so he ditched it and left the top collar buttons undone. Coran was wearing something a little more formal than his usual get up; it made him look more graceful than he really was. They were all waiting for Lance so they could get this show on the road.

 

The plan was simple; Coran would be Lance’s escort taking a shuttle to Xublan. The rest of the team would take Pidge’s lion and under the camouflage land unseen. They would then act as random attendants of the casino. They were all wearing communicators inside a small white flower pined to their suits. And they each had a mini receiver in their ears. If something went wrong they had their bayards tucked behind their backs. Keith felt himself getting anxious; he was going through all the possible bad outcomes for the mission. A set of hurried footsteps coming down the hall snapped him out of his thoughts. The doors slid open and in walked two figures, one was Allura in her battle suit and the other was Lance.

 

Allura had given him a light blue ball gown that had long white sleeves with gold trim. She had styled the wig like her usual hairstyle but with a few obvious gold hairpins. What really confused Keith was the fact he almost didn’t recognize Lance, he had the same pink Altean marks as Allura and what ever she did to his eyes was making them more blue than normal. Keith’s jaw must have been open because Pidge had reached up to close it. She gave Keith a little smirk that told him she was getting the wrong idea. It wasn’t hard to tell which one was Allura, but from a strangers perspective they might have mistaken them for twins.

 

“Okay the silent staring is freaking me out, do I look good or what?” Lance struck a ridiculous pose and the illusion was broken. Pidge broke out into a serious of laughing fits and Hunk played along complimenting Lance and asking him to twirl for them. Keith was trying to keep it together; he was so confused how Lance could pull that off. “Pidge my darling~” Lance gracefully approached the green paladin who was almost on the floor. Putting a gentle pair of manicured hands on her shoulders he teased in the fakest British accent, “You shouldn’t laugh at a lady, it’s very rude~” Pidge had lost the rest of the air in her lungs and was now on the floor trying desperately to breath. Lance straightened himself watching her with a poised smile; he then turned to Keith with mischief in those freakish blue eyes. “So Keith,” he threw an arm around Keith’s tense shoulders. “Am I going to fool everyone or _am I going to fool everyone?”_ Keith was even more surprised by the fact that Lance looked even better up close than he did from a distance. _I did?_

He shook his head and blocked out those thoughts. Instead he made serious direct eye contact with Lance. “As pretty as you think you look, no one is going to be convinced with that voice of yours.” Lance gave him a bit of a pout and Keith wondered what he’d look like without the wig. “A HA!” Coran made both of them flinch in surprise, Lance released Keith and looked at Coran with a raised brow. Keith hadn’t noticed how close Lance was until he had let him go and was now trying to put his focus on anything but the thought of how comfortable the closeness had been. “Coran what-cha got there?” Lance pointed to a perfume shaped bottle Coran had pulled out of his coat pocket. “This is a little something that used to be sold in Altean joke shops! It’s the serum of a Helimatix flower; known for it’s sweet smell and voice altering vapors. Breathe in a couple of sprays and your voice will raise a few octaves and stay that way for several hours depending on how much you breathe in!”

 

Coran handed the bottle to Lance; Pidge was up and off the floor looking at it with enormous curiosity. “So it’s like breathing in the helium from party balloons?” Hunk assumed as Lance took to breathing in a few sprays of the pink liquid. Keith watched him cough up a storm before clearing his throat. The voice that came out was soft and fairly feminine, Lance sprinkled in a fake the regal accent and it was spot on. “Hello, it is I, Princess Allura. I thank you for the invitation to your party. I’m pleased to make your acquaintance after all these years.” Now no one would be able to tell the over confident Altean women in front of them was really an over confident teenage boy from Earth.

 

Keith was still worried that someone like Lance would find a way to mess up the illusion and blow their cover. But he had to have some faith in him, after all when Lance seriously gets his mind on something it’s hard to get him to stop. The preparations were complete now they just had to get into position.

 

_______________________________________________

 

The casino was surprisingly crowded. There were of hundreds of different races of aliens from the 8-foot tall bodyguards to the 8-inch tall waiters. They were all dressed to the nines and many of them were drunk out of their minds. Lance and Coran eased their way through the crowds to a large banquet hall. Inside the hall music was playing, a language Lance didn’t recognize, and folks were dancing. The air in here had a different feel than the rest of the lively casino. There were Galra armed guards at the doors rejecting any uninvited guests and keeping all current invitees from escaping. Lance and Coran stood in front of what looked to be the head guard.

 

“Excuse me good sir!” Coran put on a flashy smile and twisted his mustache. The guard only looked at him, not saying a word. “I believe Prince Lotor is expecting us! I am Coran, Princess Allura’s escort and aide. And of coarse this is Princess Allura.” Coran made a gesture toward Lance who gave a small wave and a bow. The guard gave them one last look before moving out of the way of the entrance.

 

“There in.” Pidge was watching the whole scene from a slot machine nearest to the doors. She pulled the knob on the machine blending in with the rest of the gambling addicts. Hunk was pacing by the food tables and watching a particular chef. “Hey guys me and this food sever guy look to be about the same size. If I get the chance I’m gonna take his outfit.” The chef finished slicing some kind of green deli meat and turned to head to the bathroom, Hunk followed him. “Alright Hunk, just don’t get caught, hide him in a lockable closet if you can.” Keith was casually making his way across the casino floor. He was looking for any way inside the banquet hall that wasn’t guarded. Looking up he saw a maze of vents heading toward the hall. “Bingo, Pidge keep an eye on the entrance and the guards. I’m gonna get into that banquet hall without anyone seeing me.” Pidge spotted Keith in the crowd; he shook his head toward the ceiling. Pidge gave him a nod. “Kay just make sure none of the guards inside ask you for identification. Or worse, don’t let Lotor see you.” Keith took off in search of a ventilation unit to break into.

 

_______________________________________________

 

Inside the banquet hall Coran and Lace we being guided by a guard toward a group of nobles who were laughing at someone in the center of the group. He could only assume that it was Lotor. One of the food servers approached Lance and offered a glass of something that looked like wine. He took a delicate sip and almost spit it back out. It tasted like wine, mixed heavily with blood. He quietly whispered to Coran, “Coran, is this some kind of alien alcohol? It tastes awful!” Coran was happily sipping form his own glass, once it was empty he placed it on the nearest waiters serving tray. Lance gave him a disgusted face. “This drink is called darma.” He turned and took Lance’s drink, swirling it in front of his nose. “Darma is a very expensive and hard to make liquor! Quiet the delicacy! Made from the berries that grow on the backs of gak. HA! The same animal your wig is made of!” He gave a hearty laugh at Lance’s even more disgusted face before downing the whole glass.

 

Lance regained his composer as they neared the group, he heard a man’s voice, “…and then he thought my Sundiel cruiser was a rental so I had him arrested! HA!” and queue the forced laughter. The man speaking was none than Prince Lotor, he was mid laugh when his guard tapped his shoulder. He locked eyes with Lance. _Moment of truth time_. “It’s been a long time Lotor, you look well.” Lance threw in a bitter small smile. “The years have been all too kind to you Allura, you look as beautiful as the last time I saw you.” He took Lance’s hand and lean down to kiss it. _Holy shit, this is working he’s buying it_. _But I gotta act like Allura would_. “Oh please.” Lance gently retracted his hand giving Lotor a look of contempt. Lotor returned it with a smirk. “And just as feisty as ever. Look at the fire in those stunning blue eyes.”

 

_Ugh_ , Lance wanted to throw up. “You’ve barely changed yourself. So, what’s all this about wanting to see me? I didn’t think you were alive and yet here you are, taking over what you father started.” Lance stayed composed, Allura would totally be composed. “Yes, I’m finally taking a place in power. Father has been keeping me at bay. Letting me stay on particular plain planet in a dreary galaxy. Though I had plenty of exotic _company_.” Lance knew what his idea of company was and it made his skin crawl. “But since Haggar summoned me I’ve moved. I now have my own battle ship. I make frequent visits to father to check up on his health. Your paladins did quite a number on him. Word on the asteroid belt is one of them is MIA. Hmmm that’s a shame, but you know what they say - an eye for an eye – and all that.” Lance narrowed his eyes, this whole being civil thing is really hard. Not to mention his wig is starting to itch and he’s resisting the urge to put a hand on his hip. Instead he took a breath and calmly responded, “You know what they also say?” A waiter handed Lotor a drink. “An eye for an eye make the whole universe blind.” Lotor hummed in amusement as he sipped his gross blood wine. Coran slightly elbowed Lance and gave him a look. Lance straightened himself, “I don’t’ believe you answered my question Lotor. Why did you want to see me?” Lotor lowered his drink.

 

“Allura, times have been very tough on you and your precious battle weary paladins. At your stage in this fight I assume you maxed out everything you had to even injure my father. And yet that’s all you were able to do, injure him. He’ll be back and angrier than ever when he’s healed. And even if that doesn’t happen soon you still have me to worry about.” His charm faded and in its place was a look of pity and power. “I’m worried that if you go on any longer like this you might perish of exhaustion or worse death at my hands. And I, more than anyone, don’t want to see that fire in your eyes extinguished. So I asked you here for a simple treaty.” Coran visibly stiffened.

 

“Allura,” Lotor once again took Lance’s hand. “I can offer you peace. Give up the fight, give up the Lions, and come with me. We can form a union between Galra and Alteans. You can stop this war and spread peace across the galaxies, isn’t that what you want?” Once again Lance removed his hand from Lotor’s grip, albeit a bit rougher this time, he didn’t care what kind of face he was making. “I _will_ end this war, I _will_ bring peace to the galaxies, but I _will not_ do it with out my paladins and I _will certainly not_ accomplish anything by giving up and giving in to you.” Lance felt his voice almost crack. He needed another spray of the Helimatix serum. He kept his expression stern not breaking eye contact with Lotor. The bastard only looked more amused.

 

“How did I know that you were going to say no?” He took one last sip of his wine. “Listen Princess, I’ll make this simpler for you. Take a look around the room. Go ahead.” Lance gulped and turned his head toward the crowd. He saw the invited guest with their forced smiles and panicked eyes. But he also saw a familiar looking chef chopping up sandwiches for severing trays. He winked at Lance, and Lance winked back. Feeling a little safer knowing Hunk found his way into the hall. He continued to scan the room, noticing the large amount of robot sentries at the exits. But his wandering gaze fell on a certain suspicious mullet head.

 

He was casually sipping wine and looked totally out of place having an awkward conversation with a purple politician. That suit made him look like some kind of secret agent, or an assassin hired to take out one of these planet leaders. Keith had no clue how to act natural, but damn did he look good in that suit. I mean come on, the unbutton collar is classic and he pulls it off so well. The least he could do is put his damn hair up so Lance could see his eyes and- _whoa there_. Something the purple guy said made Keith laugh, yeah it was short and only lasted like a second, but making Keith laugh was Lance’s job. As if Keith could feel Lance glaring holes into his head looked over in Lance’s direction.

 

Lance quickly turned his head around before Keith made eye contact and focused his attention back on whatever evil thing Lotor was spewing. “You see Princess I have this place surrounded. And since all you brought for back up is this useless servant then you have no place to argue against my request.” Coran looked surprisingly offended. “Either we leave here together, or we leave here together after I’ve had everyone in this room shot and killed.” Lance and had a communicator like everyone else, they were in the earrings Allura gave him. She could hear all communications from the team back on the castle ship. She was silently cheering at how Lance sassed Lotor. But they were on the end of there rope now. They needed to free these people and get Lance out of there without hurting any of the civilians in the casino. “Hunk, Keith. If you two are set in position take out the guards nearest the exits. Coran, Lance. You need to distract Lotor so you can make a break for the exit. We need to get all those leaders out alive. Pidge help them with the sentries from the other side.”

 

Hunk counted to ones in the hall. Pidge counted the ones in the casino. “There’s about 20 in here. Keith can have 10 and I can have 10. Easy.” Pidge chimed in right after. “Cool there’s about 8 out here. I can take’em. When ever your ready just give me a signal.”

 

Lance heard them loud and clear. “Here’s your signal!” He threw his fist as hard as he could and beamed when he heard his knuckles collide with Lotor’s nose. Pidge got up from here slot machine and took out the first two sentries by surprise. Hunk threw his kitchen knife hitting a sentry square in the face. Then reached for his bayard signaling to the people around him to clear a path and head for the unguarded exit. Keith immediately took out his bayard and went to town on three sentries, clearing another exit. Pidge was already finished and ran into the banquet hall to help heard the hostages out of the casino.

 

Lotor stumbled back in shock. Lance pushed Coran into the mass of people headed for the exit and was about to follow him when he felt himself being pulled back. Lotor had his wig in his hand; with a firm tug the wig came off leaving Lance and Lotor to share an awkward look of surprise. But that was short lived; Lotor’s left eye twitched and he lunged for Lance. If he was wearing pants - and not a dress - he wouldn’t have fallen over so easily. Lotor got in a few good punches and in their struggle Lance had ripped the dress just enough to reach for his own bayard that he had strapped to his leg.

 

Mid punch the gun manifested making Lotor freeze. Lance put the end of his blaster against Lotor’s shoulder. With the flower serum’s effects now completely worn off Lance could enjoy the sound of his own voice say, “An eye for an eye.” Lance shot him point blank in his shoulder piece. He wasn’t going to loose an arm but at least he was down. Lance made a break for the doors where he saw Keith waiting for him. “Come on! Hunk and Pidge got the last of the world leaders aboard a casino space limo. Allura worm holed them to the nearest safe planet, but Galra reinforcements just showed up and are attacking the castle. We gotta go now!” Keith grabbed Lance’s arm and they booked it as fast as they could.

 

Lance and Keith were the last to board the Green Lion. Pidge was already in her paladin armor, having brought it along just in case. She quickly turned on her camouflage and rocketed back to the castle. Lance and Keith finally caught their breath, “Nice punch back there.” Keith elbowed Lance and gave him a proud smirk. Lance was taken back but in seconds he was beaming. “You have no idea how long I was waiting to do that.” The two broke out in fits of laughter. _See it’s a lot better when I make him laugh_. They only stopped when they heard Pidge alerting Allura that they were close. Nearing at the castle they saw a large Galra war ship and the castle itself was taking heavy fire. “I’ll get you guys back to the ship, just get in your lions quick and get out here to help me.” Pidge almost crashed into the lion hanger, she ejected the rest of them out of her lion’s mouth and quickly turned around to launch back out to protect the castle.

 

Keith and Hunk quickly changed into their amour. Coran had already made it to the control deck where he was fighting to keep up defenses as the shields struggled against the Galra’s ion canon. Hunk made it inside his lion first, and Keith was hot on his tail. Lance was trying to take off the stupidly complicated dress and had only just gotten his leg gauntlets before another blast shook the castle. This one felt a little harder than the last and the castle alarms were blaring. He assumed their shield were finally down.

 

“The shields are down!” Coran yelled over the coms. “They hit us with the ion canon, but something else hit the ship!” Lance heard loud metallic scraping coming from the hall. Bayard in hand he opened the hall door. Just down the corridor was a fighter ship with a long drill on the front. It had made it’s way though the castle’s thick hull. Lance car fully approached it, the pilots cog pit was empty and there was no sign of any one in side. Then where was the pilot?

 

“So you’re a paladin, huh.”

 

Lance had turned around quick enough to catch the angry eyes of Prince Lotor before everything went black.


	3. An Eye for an Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- An eye for an eye will make Voltron blind -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm dying here guys, you are all so nice and the comments have been fueling me!!
> 
> Thank you so much for all your kind words and worry for Lance!
> 
> So without further ado - cuz I was just as worried - lets find out what happened. 
> 
>  
> 
> (I don't own Voltron but I'm so blessed it exists)  
> (The art in this chapter can also be found on my tumblr: futureblackpaladin)

The Red Lion flew through space with a tenacity matching its pilot. Keith had taken out more than 15 small Galra fighter jets. Pidge was able to hold her own while he and Hunk took the time to get their Lions. The three of them were dominating the war ship’s small fleet. Hunk and Keith had left Lance in the hanger; he was lagging behind do to complications in changing out of his disguise and into his paladin armor. Keith took out two more fighters before realizing the fleet was retreating back to the main war ship.

 

He took a good look at the ship. It was massive, almost as big as Zarkon’s and yet…it didn’t seem as well defended. The amount of fighters that came out to attack the castle would have been overwhelming if it was Zarkon’s ship, but his was just too easy. If Lotor didn’t have that many fighters then what was he keeping in that ship?

 

Keith and Pidge hovered near each other watching the fleet retreat. Keith could hear Hunk cheer over the coms and video feed of Pidge popped up on his monitor. “Good job guys. I warmed them up for you, but good job none the less.” She shrugged before Hunk’s own video feed abruptly materialized next to hers. “Some one should tell Lance not to get in his Lion cause WE GOT’EM!! WOO!!” Keith and Pidge gave little victory smiles as they watched Hunk fist pump the air.

 

Keith leaned back in his seat and put hand to his helmet. “Hey Lance, did you hear that? Don’t worry bout getting in your Lion we took care of it. The Galra are retreating.” Other than Hunk and Pidge talking through the coms Keith was met with silence from Lance. “Hey Lance?” He could faintly hear Coran and Allura talking about minor damage to the ship, but Lance had yet to respond.

 

Keith wondered if maybe he hadn’t even gotten his full armor on let alone his helmet if his disguise was that tricky to get out of. That must be it. “Hunk, Pidge. Let’s head back.” Keith signaled to the other pilots. “I don’t think Lance has his helmet on, so let’s get back to the hanger before he comes out looking like an idiot.” Hunk nodded on his monitor, but Keith saw Pidge looking off into the distance. She was squinting at the castle. “Pidge, hey, what’s wrong? What do you see?” Keith turned his lion in the direction hers was facing.

 

“Below the ship, I though I saw a flash…” Pidge pointed to the lower decks. They hovered there for a few ticks before a loud scrapping noise pierced they’re ears. The bright flare of an engine followed the noise and suddenly something was speeding out from below the castle deck near the hanger. Keith saw it all to clearly, a Galra fighter jet out fitted with some kind of drill at the nose. It used the drill to make a clean cut through the castle force field. Once free it kicked into high gear and took off to the Galra war ship. By the time they tried to take it out the jet had docked and the war ship had taken a hasty jump into hyperspace.

 

Keith had deduced that that must have been what breached the hull earlier. “Allura. Come in Allura.” She must have noticed the jet. “Allura, me and Pidge just witnessed a Galra jet break thought he castle force field from the inside. Could that have been the breach in the hull?” Allura and Coran abruptly joined the video feeds on Keith monitor.

 

“WHAT?!” They both shouted in equal worried tones. This meant someone might have boarded the ship with out them knowing. Keith felt a cold shiver of worry run down his spine. His mind drifted to Lance’s radio silence. His breath hitched and his pulse quickened. “Coran.” Keith’s voice sounded tired and he strained to keep it calm. “Coran, did Lance ever come to the control deck? Is he still in the Lion hanger?”

 

Keith watch Coran’s mustache twitch as he flicked his fingers across the control panel. He brought up surveillance feed of the Lion hanger. It was empty. Coran fidgeted, “Is he not responding to radio contact?” Keith shook his head. “No he isn’t. He might not have his helmet on. Can you call for him over the intercom?” Coran gave him a nod and pressed a few other buttons on the control panel.

 

“Lance! Make your way to the control center! The Galra have been swiftly taken care of but we may have a breach! Either respond to your communicator or come to the control deck!!”

 

Hunk, Pidge, and Keith had returned to the Lion hanger by the time Coran finished his announcement. Keith gave Red’s paw a little pat before checking Blue. If Lance wasn’t in the hanger he might just be in Blue. He was about five feet from Blue when a sudden feeling washed over him. It felt like he was standing in a shallow stream, water up to his ankles. Was this Blue? The steam was slow and luke warm, it felt like it should be a calming sensation, but all Keith could feel was petrifying loneliness. Keith looked up into Blue’s eyes, she’s never spoken to Keith before, this was out of character for her.

 

Lance was always talking about his bond with Blue. He was constantly talking about how caring they were toward each other, how they would both cheer each other up. It’s one of the reasons they were so in sync. Keith tried to swallow the growing lump in his throat. Why was Blue telling him she was worried and alone – She wouldn’t be reaching out to him if there wasn’t something wrong – Lance should be able to feel her if he’s on the ship – If he could feel this he would be here for her – If he wasn’t here then –

 

Keith felt another feeling flood his mind…

 

 

 ** _Intense fear_**.

 

 

The warm stream had turned to cold rain and a faint plea could be heard far away, Keith could barely understand it. A muffled voice crying in the distance gave a heart-breaking sob before he heard what it was crying out.

 

 

**“He’s – gone.”**

 

Keith sprinted to the hanger exit and stopped at he door looking down the adjacent hallways. “HUNK! PIDGE!” He called to the two who were still in the hanger. They immediately joined him the hall. “Keith what’s wrong?” Hunk asked though tired pants. Keith only pointed at a gapping hole in the corridor wall. Who ever made it did a sloppy job of welding it back up, probably with a laser or blaster. That must have been the flash Pidge saw. Keith put a hand on the ripped metal beams. It was still warm.

 

“They took him.” Keith stared blankly at the lacerated hull. Hunk spun him around by his shoulders. “What are you talking about?” He looked at Keith with a pleading gaze. “I can feel Blue…” Keith could still sense her through the walls. She must be missing Lance desperately. He locked eyes with Hunk; his expression was more than just worry and confusion, “She’s crying, she keeps repeating the same thing over and over…” Keith craned his head to look at the hole in the ship. “He’s gone.”

 

Keith tired to imagine what could have happened. “The Galra must have taken him. He was probably still in the hanger when they breached the hull. He was close enough to hear it. Knowing Lance he probably came out here to investigate, but he was alone. They must have taken him by surprise.” Hunk was more than panicked. He gripped Keith’s shoulders harder. “Why would you jump to conclusions, what are you on about Keith?! Lance is probably asleep in his room. You’re probably feeling the Black Lion. Keith This could have been made by anything! –“

 

Keith felt sick, he could hear Hunk but he was also still feeling the Blue Lion. Hunk was gripping his shoulders too tight. He tried to focus on the hole and his gaze fell on an object wedged in the shredded wall of the ship. His eyes widened, he shook himself free of Hunk’s grip and knelt down to remove it. He pulled as hard as he could. The object finally gave and freed it self from the wall.

 

It was Lance’s bayard.

 

Pidge gasped, she hesitantly reached out to take it from Keith. He handed it over, now fully convinced Lance had been taken. He was in a struggle, he dropped his weapon, and he was taken. Keith could feel his throat closing; it was getting hard to breath. The war ship had jumped into hyperspace maybe 10 minutes ago…they would be long gone…perhaps in another galaxy.

 

Hunk was staring at the bayard muttering a million different things under his breath. One of them caught Keith’s attention and dug into him like a stab to the back, “I got in my Lion first, I let the hanger first, and Keith could have stayed behind to make sure Lance got into his Lion…”

 

“Hunk.” Keith snapped at the yellow paladin. Hunk broke his hypnotic stare at the bayard and locked eyes with Keith in a tense stare down. “I’m only stating a fact here Keith…you could have stayed.”

 

“Are you serious! The castle was under attack! Would you have really wanted me to sit there and wait for him to get out of his dress?!” Keith took a firm step foreword, making a defensive stance.

“YES!” Hunk angrily yelled back at him. “Keith I don’t know if you were paying attention to the fight but there wasn’t much Galra _to fight_. Pidge was practically fighting them off by herself!”

 

“Barely!” Pidge, trying to defend Keith, stammered looking between the Hunk and Keith who acted as if they hadn’t heard her.

 

                                                       

 

“ _Oh really_?! WE DIDN’T KNOW THEY WERE SO WEAK UNTIL WE WERE ALL OUT THERE!” Keith thrust a hand on the chest of his armor. “ _Don’t put this on me_!”

 

“All I’m saying is if you hadn’t left him alone he’d still be here.” Hunk glared daggers into Keith.

 

Pidge was holding both of their shoulders, keeping them from jumping each other. “Guys please its no one’s fault – Lance just couldn’t defend himself – there is no one to blame –“

 

“I’m blaming him Pidge.” Hunk pointed at Keith. “Why couldn’t you have stayed in the hanger? HUH? Too excited to fight Galra?! Care more about fighting than your own team?!”

 

Keith was so confused where was this all coming from? “Hunk…”

 

“I can’t do this – “ Hunk took a few steps back and held his head in his hands. “He was the only one keeping me sane. Without him I’m one panic attack away from falling apart. He’s my best friend; he didn’t deserve this! How do we know he’s still alive? We just lost Shiro… Who knows if he’s even alive?! What – What are we gonna do? How could we just leave him alone?”

 

Pidge tired to calm Hunk down, touching his shoulder. Keith felt more than just sorry for Hunk. He felt out of the loop, he’s been feeling that way ever since they first form there team. Pidge, Lance, and Hunk were obvious friends from the Garrison. They had a more personal connection that Keith didn’t share with them due to him dropping out.

 

He knew he couldn’t relate to there bond, but him and Lance had something different. It was complicated, Keith wouldn’t call it a friendship, but there was definitely a level of respect shard between them. After all, they had formed Voltron together, there had to be some kind of bond between them.

 

Keith swallow hard before speaking to Hunk. “Listen… I’m sorry. I am, I should have stayed in the hanger. I should have waited. He’s our teammate and I should have waited. But we have to get to the control deck and tell Allura and Cor – “

 

“ _Teammate?”_ Hunk spat. He stood up straight shrugging off Pidge.

 

Towering over Keith, he looked the Red Paladin dead in the eye with an expression of stone. “Is that all we are to you? Is that all he is? Just another paladin who can conveniently pilot a Lion? I get it, you guys weren’t the closest of friends at the start, but don’t give me that _shit_ Keith.” Hunk remained stone cold. “Lance may have fought with you, but at least he started to see you as a friend. You know that right? Do you even care?”

 

Keith understood, Hunk was more than angry right now. His friend is probably light years away and he doesn’t know how they’ll find him. Keith recognizes Hunks rage. “Hunk.” Keith stood as straight as he could to meet the yellow paladin’s behavior. “I know what you’re feeling right now. I went through the same thing when the Garrison told me Shiro and his crew went missing on the Kerberos mission.” He saw Hunk’s glare soften a bit.

 

“I wanted to blame everyone involved, I needed it to be someone’s fault. I dropped out and I isolated myself away from everyone, I couldn’t trust anybody. But when Shiro crashed I met all of you. I never had anything close to friendship with anyone except Shiro. But after he disappeared I realized I wouldn’t be alone this time. Because if he didn’t crash on earth I would’ve never met you guys.” He voice cracked just a bit and he tried to keep his expression composed. Hunk’s cold glare melted.

 

“I know the feeling, too.” Pidge spoke up from her small position behind Hunk and Keith. She put a tiny had on Hunk’s big shoulder. “I wanted no part in teaming up with you and Lance, I just wanted to break into the Garrison to find Matt. I told Lance time and time again that I didn’t need friends, but he wasn’t having any of my antisocial moods. He would make time to hang out for no reason at all. He just had a way of the worst out of me, and when I had nothing else bad to say I felt like me again. It was like he was trying to get me to spill my guts, like he knew something was wrong.”

 

Had Lance been doing that to Keith? Is that what all the teasing and fighting was about? Did he honestly just want Keith to talk? I guess when you look at it he and Pidge aren’t so different. They’re both to stubborn, so when these immovable objects meet an unstoppable force like Lance I guess the only way for them to open up was to fight. Keith felt another wave of sadness from Blue wash over him, it was like he was drowning in cold water. Why did she connect with him? Why not Pidge or Hunk? Why Keith?

 

“I’m sorry if I sounded like I didn’t care.” He felt like he was choking. “It’s just – you got to know him. I could count the number of civil conversation Lance and me have had on one hand. And that’s not just his fault; it’s both of ours. I was too stubborn to loose an argument. I need him too.” Something in Keith’s brain clicked. “He is the one thing I never have to worry about. Not just because he’s the most positive guy I’ve ever met. It’s because he’s the most reckless lucky idiot in the galaxy.”

 

Keith gave Hunk and Pidge a hopeful look. “That’s why I’m not worried. Lance always finds a way to get himself out a sticky situation. Somehow beyond all odds he’ll call us for help, or wakes up from a coma to shoot Sendak, he was level headed enough to snipe Slav out of the grip of that guard. He’s gonna be fine, but he’s become half my impulse control. With Shiro and Lance both missing I’m gonna end up doing something stupid like flying Red out alone to rescue him by myself.”

 

Keith didn’t realize he was shaking until two big warm hands steadied his shoulders. He looked up to see Hunk with tears in his eyes. “We all know you and Shiro were close. And we all got to know him differently, but over the time we’ve been in space he’s become like family. You all became like a dysfunctional second family to me.” He took Pidge and Keith in his arms, squishing them into a loving hug. “I’m not gonna let anyone else tear my family apart.” Keith and Pidge gave into the hug, shedding a few tears they wouldn’t admit to.

 

 

_______________________________________________

 

Coran was trying to wipe the waterfall of tears pouring from his eyes as he watched the tender moment from the security monitor on the control deck. He blew his nose into a handkerchief before stumbling into another fit of emotional sobs.

 

“Coran I thought I told you to give them privacy.” Allura tried to reprimand him but she was busy wiping away her own tears.

 

“Ah!” Coran blew his nose one final time. “I-I’m sorry Princess. I’m just so proud of them.” A flashing blue symbol overlaid the security monitor. “Princess I’ve done what you asked and it seems you were right!” Coran began clicking a series of buttons before another screen appeared. It looked like a sound display; there were pulses of broken noise coming though.

 

“Allura, great snooks! You were right!” Coran lit up happily typing away at the control panel. “I can’t believe he’s still got on the communicator earrings! WHAT LUCK!” He was trying to get a lock on the signal but no matter what he tried no coordinates were popping up on the monitor. Allura was listening to the static coming through. She could only make out bits and pieces of conversation; there was a female voice, and a male’s voice. The male’s voice suddenly mad a sound like laughter and she recognized it straight away. Lance was alive and for some reason he was laughing with a girl. Such a simple thing made Allura almost tear up again.

 

Coran huffed as he continued typing entry after entry into the control panel. “Either he’s top far or their ship is jamming the frequency. I can lock on to his location.” Where did he hear that before? Pidge! Coran threw himself to the other end of the control panel.

 

In the midst of there bonding moment the three paladins all flinched when Coran’s loud excited voice rang over the intercom. “PALADINS!! Please report to the control deck!! And Pidge bring what ever you were cooking up to find Shiro, I’ve got a weak signal coming from Lance’s earrings! Hurry as quick as you can to the control deck!”

 

Hunk and Keith watched Pidge’s eyes lit up. She was the first to make a mad dash down the hall, with them following close behind.

 

Up on the control deck a Lance’s transmission kept shuffling through static and random phrases. Allura tried her best to understand what was being said on the other end.

 

 

“---BZZT--- _the champion_ \---

BZZZT--- _Name’s Lan_ \---

BZZT--- _Paladins, here to save_ \---BZZZT---“

 

 

 

_______________________________________________

 

 

**-Moments Before Coran Locked onto Lance’s Signal-**

 

 

****

Throbbing pain woke Lance. He could feel the painful thumping of his heart beat on the right side of his head. He tried to reach up to check if he was bleed, but his wrists seemed like they were stuck. He moved his hands, and tried to open his eyes. It was dark where ever he was. There was a sudden rocking sensation and Lance felt like he was being lifted off the ground. He was inside some kind of large moving container. As his eyes adjusted he got a better look at his surroundings and noticed instantly he wasn’t alone. At least six other people were squished in side the large box. Most of them weren’t facing him except for the two on either side of him.

 

A figure with four arms was hunched over, and looked like they were praying. Their wrists were cuffed on both pair of arms. Lance looked down at his own sore wrists. They were securely cuffed and a glowing yellow tube connected the cuffs, preventing him from moving freely. Lance looked to the figure on his opposite side. This one looked female, he could see that she was hold something in her hands. It was a small photograph of another being that look similar to her. _Her brother? Sister?_ She started to softly cry as she held the picture close to her chest. Lance looked away, he didn’t want to invade her privacy. Without moving his head he looked at the figure praying next to him. Lance almost let about a little yelp, the figure was already staring at Lance with questioning eyes.

 

“Pardon my rudeness…” A soft voice came from the figure; they shifted their arms so that both sets of hands were clasped together. “…Are you by any chance Altean?” Lance to a moment to register the question, I must still have on my make up and the fake ears. “Oh! No no, This is just a disguise! It’s pretty useless now…”

 

The figure cocked their head in confusion. “Why in universe would you want to disguise your self as an Altean? Your just asking for someone to look at you!” Lance let out a weak laugh. “That was kind of the point…the plan was going so smooth too…if Lotor hadn’t taken me by surprise we could have escaped.” All the figures in the box seemed to shift now staring at Lance.

 

The girl who was crying next to him craned her head close to get a better look at him. “Why would Lotor take you? I’m not saying your ugly or anything but you don’t seem like his type…” Lance didn’t know how to answer her. He was going to tell her he was a Paladin of Voltron when the container they were in came to an abrupt halt. Lance the others inside were almost knocked to their knees. The other end of the box slid open to reveal two armed Galra soldiers.

 

“Single file ladies!! One at a time out of the box!!” One by one the girls shuffled out of the box. Lance was last in line. One of the guards grabbed him by the collar lifting him off the ground. “Lotor said to keep you by the door. He’ll be summoning you shortly.” He threw lance against the wall closest to the prison cell door. He knelt down and cuffed Lance to the barred cell door. “Stay put. And **no** _CHIT CHAT_ _ladies_!!” The other guard was finishing up chaining the newly added girls to the cell walls.

 

Lance looked around the large room; there were no separating walls or cells. It was like a dungeon. The center of the room was empty, but each section of the room’s walls held a different species of female alien. Lance had recognized a few of the races; they were from places his team had freed from Galra control. The guards finished their scares tactics and left locking the door to the dungeon. The door was massive; it was like a bank vault. How was he supposed to break out of here?

 

Lance felt someone nudge his knee, he turn his head to see a small girl looking up at him. He stuttered out a nervous hello before realizing rest of the girls in the room were looking at him too, a few were whispering to each other pointing at him. The girl nudged him again. “Hey, my name’s Linah. What’s yours?” She looked genuinely curious. “The name’s Lance.” He tried to shoot her some finger guns but with his hands restrained it only made him look a little silly fidgeting his arms. He laughed to himself. Linah raised an eyebrow at him. “So Lance, what’s Lotor want with you? Obviously is not for his usual entertainment.” The way she casually said that made Lance nauseous, how long had she been here? What happened to her? She kept staring at him with patient eyes. _Might as well tell her the truth_. “I may have damaged his pride by disguising myself as a female Altean in order to save a couple diplomats.” _Oh wow. That sounded weird out loud_. Someone behind Lance laughed. He craned his head to see who it was. His eyes widened as his gaze traveled up toward the eyes of a very tall and very buff fish-like woman. She was sitting with her back to him, but had tilted her head so that she could look over her should and down at Lance.

 

 

 

She flashed him a toothy smirk, teeth razor sharp. “Sup pretty boy, name’s Arroyo. And this little lady is Mara.” She gestured toward a very frail looking girl sitting next to her. She had a few dull horns going down the top of her head to the back of her neck. She had huge black eyes that looked tired and drained. She gave Lance a meak wave. He gave her a little nod back. Arroyo shifted to look at Lance, “You look familiar? Have I seen you in the ring?” Lance must have made a face of obvious confusion because Linah spoke for him. “Arroyo he’s obviously not from the ring, look at him. He’s too clean.”

 

Lance looked a little silly looking himself over. Of coarse he was clean! No one else showered a much as him. He was going to ask Linah what she meant when Lance saw her shift her sitting position.

 

She was missing both her arms from just above the elbow down. Like Shiro, but she didn’t have robotic prosthetics. She coughed alerting Lance that he had been staring to long. She raised her left arm as high as she could before the weight ball and chain stopped her. “Happened in the ring." She looked at him gravely. "We are veteran gladiator fighters. I lost my left arm in my 5th fight and the right arm in my 14th. They were planning on giving me experimental prosthetics but that was before Lotor got to me.” She looked down at the ball and chain hooked to both her limbs.

 

“He told the warden that I was to be transferred to his personal war ship, along with Arroyo, Mara, and Azar.” She looked at the girl sitting behind her. Azar had orange skin, brown pointed horns, and had long peach colored hair. She didn’t look up to greet Lance and remained deadly quiet. Linah looked back at Lance.

 

“The warden asked Lotor if he could wait until my prosthetics where attached, but Lotor told him that he liked me better without them.” Her calm eyes wavered for a moment between anger and fear before she return her gaze to the floor. “He told the warden I would _put up less resistance this way_.” Lance could feel pain in the side of his head where Lotor struck him. His voiced dripping with malice he told Linah, “When I get out of these cuffs I’m getting all of you out of here, and if you want I can hold Lotor down for you while you kick his teeth in.”

 

Arroyo let out another booming laugh. “You would do wonders in the ring with an attitude like that!” Linah smiled at him. Linah gave Lance a grateful smile. “Thank you for not pitying me.” Lance nodded. “I would never, a friend of mine lost him arm to the gladiator fights too. But before he escaped he got one of the Galra prosthetic arms. We should get you some they kick major ass.” She shook her head in shock.

 

“A friend of yours escaped the gladiator prison?! How?” She and the other girls leaned toward Lance. “He doesn’t really remember much but our team recently met with a group of rebel Galra who had infiltrated the prison and broke him out.” Lance’s expression pained as he remember the Galra’s sacrifice. “The Galra who freed him was called Oolas. He sacrificed himself for our team. The rebel Galra of the Blade of Marmora are our allies now. We got a half-Galra on out team too. There are good Galra out there.”

 

Linah and Arroyo looked sorrowfully at Lance. “A good Galra, I’ve heard of a few them. Had to fight a few of them too.” Arroyo hummed. “Why would he save your friend? What would be so important about him?”

 

“You said he lost his arm in the gladiator ring right?” Linah was leaning toward Lance again. He nodded yes. “He doesn’t by any chance have a scar on face…does he?”

 

“Yeah! Right across the nose. How do you know that?” Lance raised a questioning brow.

 

“The Champion.” Azar spoke up. Her eyes locked with Lance’s. Her gaze was full of hope and wonder.

 

She turned to face Lance. “He was an Earth man, brave and full of heart. I remember him vividly.” Her eyes shown with admiration. “He had injured his friend so he could take his place in their first fight. The rumor of this act spread through the prison. It became common practice for the strongest of the group to injure the weakest making them unable to battle. He was saving lives that could have been snuffed out mere ticks into the ring.” She scooted as close as she could to Lance.

 

“He never lost a match, he would fight until his opponents could no longer defend themselves. He saved my father’s life, and my father has never forgotten. He intends to one-day repay the Champion.” She leaned closer. “How did you know him? Are you a relative perhaps?” Lance felt like a celebrity’s friend. “He’s…he’s like a brother to me…we’re teammates. Have any of you heard of Voltron?”

 

Lance was shoved forward. “No freaking way!” Arroyo had slapped his shoulder. “I heard rumors of Voltron, the legendary defender of the universe. Thought it was a myth that died with the Alteans…” She looked at Lance closely. “You told us why you were disguised but who were you supposed to be? Who was Lotor expecting?”

 

“Princess Allura. And I had him totally convinced! Man you should have seen it; he kissed my hand and everything. It was disgusting, but he fell for it!” Lance laughed to blissfully himself. The girls looked at him with even more interest than before.

 

“Do you know the Princess? Is she alive?” Azar nudged his shoulder excitedly.

 

“Yeah! She’s amazing, she’s our fearless leader - well Shiro’s the Paladin’s leader - but Allura takes center stage. She strong and fearless and crazy pretty. You can see how I pulled off her image so well.” He closed his eyes and posed. Azar was bouncing with excitement. “And the others! The other Paladins, what are they like?”

 

“Well.” Lance perked up, sitting straight up practically beaming. “Well, there’s me of coarse I pilot the Blue Lion. I’m the team’s sharpshooter, expert sniper, and pretty slick. And then there’s Hunk, my leg buddy. He’s a teddy bear, and a genius engineer. He pilots Yellow Lion.” Lance took a deep breath and keep going. “Then there’s Pidge, our resident hacker and tech wizard. She pilots the Green Lion! And lastly there’s Keith.”

 

Lance felt a rushed of pride. “He’s crazy talented, and crazy in general. He’s always doing cool stuff like flying through asteroid belts and taking on Zarkon by himself. He’s half Galra, one of his parents was in the Blade of Marmora. Which means he's got secret society assassin blood running through him. I trust that guy with my life! You should see him sword fight! And now he unlocked his past or something so now his weird dagger is a sick new sword! He’s amazing! They’ll find us for sure, and at the very least Keith will probably go on a lone wolf mission to hunt me down.” Lance always got a rush of pride whenever he talked about his friends. He silently hoped they were already on their way. He had faith that Hunk and Pidge would work something out. He just hoped Keith didn’t do anything too brave like going out on his own.

 

“You must like him a lot.” Azar was giving Lance a strange look. Like she was happy for him. “What makes you say that?”

 

“You were smiling extra big when you talked about him, and your eyes got all sparkly. It was really cute.” Azar giggled.

 

Lance could feel his ears getting red. Did that always happen when he talked about Keith? I mean he had a lot to say. There are a lot of great things people should know about Keith. It’s not like Keith would ever brag about anything he did, someone had to!

 

Azar was stifling her laughs when the vault door made a loud clanking noise. She scooted back toward the wall and stared at the floor. The others did the same. Lance watched the two guards from earlier walk in. They strolled right up to Lance. “Lotor will see you now.” One of them un-cuffed him from the wall and they both held him by his arms. They dragged him out of the dungeon; he gave a final look at Linah, giving her a quick wink before being shoved out of the vault.

 

 

 

_______________________________________________

 

Back at the castle Pidge was honing in close on Lance’s position. “I should just about have it!” She had hooked up her helmet and a reconfigured CPU to the castle’s control deck. Hunk had helped her figure out a way to amplify the radio frequency from the helmets and they had gotten a hit. Lance wasn’t as far as they thought; he was near a planet in the neighboring Altori system not too far from her. They just need solid lock before they could get accurate coordinates.

 

 

“Whoa…” There was a massive spike on the radio’s frequency. “Turn up the volume I think Lance is in a place where the frequency isn’t being jammed.

 

Coran turn a dial slowly raising the volume.

 

They could clearly hear Lance talking. “---BZZZT--- oh yeah, well your gonna be real sorry when my friends get here.”

 

“I’m so sure. What makes you think you’ll ever see them again?” Allura winced. “That’s Lotor’s voice.”

 

“Pidge,” Keith leaned down to look at the mess of wires and plugs connected to the castle’s controls. “…Do you think you can find any other open radio or video frequencies, ones that would be easy to hack or even unguarded.” Pidge’s glasses reflected the light from the panels LCD screen. “Way ahead of you Keith. Not only does Lotor’s war ship lack enough fight jets but he’s also lacking in tech security. Aha!”

 

As if on queue a CCTV screen was brought on the control monitor. It was a security camera positioned in what looked like the main control deck. The lip-syncing was off from Lance’s radio frequency but only by a few ticks.

 

“You’ve caused me quite a lot of trouble.” Lotor droned on.

 

“Good.” Lance spat back.

 

“Voltron’s Blue Paladin has a talented eye. Good for a sniper. Would be a shame if someone were to take it."

 

Lance visibly gulped. Lotor took that saying seriously, _an eye for an eye_.

 

“In fact,” Lotor paced around the deck looking thoughtfully out the bay window. “, I know the perfect set up for such an occasion.” He gave Lance a snister smirk. “Ever heard of the gladiator duels?”

 

Keith watched Lance go quiet. His eyes were firmly glued to Lotor, his body tense.

 

“I see, so you have… Then you should be honored, you’ll be the second paladin to lose something in the heat of the ring.”

 

Keith saw Lance narrow his eyes. He’s never seen him so furious.

 

“Look out the window, see the planet we’re orbiting?” Lotor mad a wide gesture to the greenish globe. “That would be planet Doom, home to my father’s prized gladiator prison. I have alerted the warden of my visit and he’s prepared a chamber just for you.”

 

Lance could feel his skin go cold.

 

“We’ll be arriving shortly so rest up. I want you to be at your best if I’m going to be entertained.”

 

He snapped his fingers and two guards started to drag Lance out of the room. But not before he got in his two cents.

 

“Just wait Lotor! My team doesn’t rest when one of our own goes missing! They’ll find me and when they get here you’ll be screwed.” The doors to the deck shut leaving a fuming Lotor.

 

“I got a lock on him. We have the exact coordinates to his location.” Pidge glared at the pixelated Prince. “You won’t have to wait long Lance. We’re coming.”

 

“Paladins!” Allura stood at the helm already dressed in her battle suit. “Prepare for a wormhole jump.”


	4. Momma I Think I Killed a Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Coming to Terms with the Feelings of Love and Dread-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAH I LOVE YOU ALL !!! Seriously updating this is the highlight of my week!
> 
> Shout out to all the lovelies who left comments! Especially from SadisticSiren (your on tumblr too you sweetie!!), bobthebobking, Miyuki MOTHERFUCKING Namida49 (never fails to leave me utterly speechless and exuberantly happy), and Miricals (for there lovely words and even lovelier icon)
> 
> I stayed up all night making the added art cuz i liked it so much last chapter 
> 
> (AND THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO LIKED THE ART YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH THAT MEANS TO ME GOD BLESS ALL OF YOU!!)
> 
> Without any further ado, I give you a very long chapter of stress and fluff
> 
> please enjoy...

Allura’s wormhole has transported them a fair distance from planet Doom and Lotor’s warship. They weren’t planning on attacking immediately, they had no plan yet. Pidge instructed Coran to immediately throw up the force field while she and Hunk work at the control panel. Coran threw up the shield while Hunk and Pidge emitted a radio signal from Pidge’s helmet.

 

This signal was something special, Pidge had been working on for a while. She described it like a two-way mirror, light can be deflected off it, but you can still see the source from the other side. Her signal would make all radio and searching frequencies in the area bounce off it. But it would allow her to see all incoming information. With this they would be virtually undetectable as long as they stayed a safe distance away, and as long as Lotor didn’t have any druids on board.

  

As Hunk and Pidge helped Coran make sure their defenses were stable Keith took a look out the bay window. Planet Doom looked like a wasteland, completely dead. The only sign of life was the large base, clearly visible from space. Keith assumed that must be the infamous Gladiator Prison. And ominously orbiting planet Doom was Lotor’s warship.

 

 _Lance is on that ship somewhere_. They were so close. _I could take Red right now and tear that ship apart; down to the rivets to find Lance._ Keith’s heart started to speed up; he could feel his adrenaline pumping through him as he focused his thoughts on how many Galra soldiers he was preparing to fight. When suddenly something caught his eye. One of the fighter jet hangers was opening on Lotor’s warship.

 

“Guys!” Pidge and Hunk looked up from their place at the control panel. Allura and Coran stood with Keith, looking out the bay window. “Someone is leaving the ship.” Keith pointed to the small fleet of Galra fighter jets escorting a lavish transport vehicle. It was like horsemen guarding a king’s carriage or secret service protecting the president. They watched the fleet make its slow descent to planet Doom.

 

“---BZZT---“

 

A sudden disturbance on the radio monitor alarmed Pidge. “That’s Lance!” She went back to work at the control panel honing in on the signal. “He must be in the ship heading to the planet, the signal is pretty strong. Hold on…” She unhooked and reinserted several wires, the transmission suddenly blared over the speakers.

 

“---BZZZT---hand picked gladiator beasts just for you.” Lotor’s smug voice hummed through the bridge.

 

“They’ll be quite formidable…I’m sure you’ll have trouble defeating even just one of them. I do hope you don’t die too early though, I want to thoroughly enjoy watching your pain kill you slowly until your down to your very last, helpless breath.”

 

Keith could hear the sickening satisfaction in Lotor’s voice. A soft sarcastic laugh vibrated through the speakers, instantly putting Keith at ease.

 

“Pffft, don’t you worry your pretty little face. I’m itching to get out of these cuffs.” Lance’s cocky voice put the whole team at ease, but they knew he probably shouldn’t be trying to pick a fight in his current situation.

 

“Hmmm good.” Lotor purred, there was a sound of paper shuffling before he spoke again. “I hope you don’t mind but I’ve taken the liberty of studying up on your team’s encounters with my father forces. I read through countless reports about the Galran problems with the Voltron defenders and what I’ve learned in quite interesting.” There was more shuffling.

 

“You are the Blue Paladin, the pilot of the right leg of Voltron. Not a lot in the files about you. From what I’ve heard from the few generals who have faced you, you’re a bit mediocre.”

 

Keith could feel the agitation in Lance’s voice when he cut in with a gruff, “What?”

 

Lotor continued seemly unfazed. “Forgettable. It’s no wonder you were so easy to subdue. I wouldn’t have gotten that result from the Yellow Paladin. Ah yes, that’s right where is it.” Papers shuffled again. “Ah! This is a report from the members of the extraction team on Bulmera ‘ The Yellow Paladin of Voltron has caused our team to retreat. His firearm is too powerful and he has caused an uprising from the local inhabitants.’ They go on to describe him as a formidable strong giant. Blah blah blah.”

 

Papers flipped over. “Another, _more impressive_ member, is the ever annoying Green Paladin.” Pidge felt her blood pressure rise.

 

“No one ever seems to see that Lion coming, and it’s Paladin is twice as sneaky. The acts of hacking done to our system have caused countless problems for our technology engineers. They are employed to be on constant watch for any disturbance, such a waste of unneeded manpower. Quite annoying, but effective none the less.” As rude as that was Pidge couldn’t help be felt a sense of accomplishment knowing she was the most wanted cyber criminal in the Galra empire.

  

“Rumors have been floating around since your fight with my father. Rumors that the Black Paladin is missing. That’s a pity, he’s reported to be the most powerful among you and a gladiator veteran, too. Fighting bare handed, no weapon, and able to take on Zarkon one on one. A true adversary and fearless leader.”

 

The shuffling of paper ceased. “Finally, the Red Paladin. He has two separate files, one for the times he’s piloted the Red Lion and one for when he is by himself in combat. He is the cause for effortless break-ins and leaves a trail of destruction in his wake. He’s constantly taking on large groups of soldiers alone, fighting them with expert precision. A deadly and dangerous hot head that none of my men want to be caught alone with.”

 

Keith felt like he knew what all this was leading up to and he could practically taste the tense atmosphere of the transport vehicle.

 

“And then there’s you…the Blue Paladin. Always quick to quip, making cocky remarks. Easily distracted, but a damn good shot in the heat of the moment. But, then again… give anyone on your team a gun and they could be just as good if not infinitely better than you.”

 

“That’s why I believe I’m doing them a service. Since you’re so forgettable and obviously replaceable why not kill you and let them find a more suitable replacement?”

 

There was a long pause.

 

It was quiet but Keith could make out someone laughing. Lance?

 

“Heh, Did you think you were gonna weaken my spirit or something?” They couldn’t hear any joking tone in his voice. He sounded so out of character. “I’m probably the least qualified out of all us to be a Paladin. I’m pretty useless without my team. Just ask them how many times I get into trouble waiting to be saved. I’m forgettable, I already knew all that.”

 

Keith felt something in his heart snap. Lance wasn’t any of those things. Had he been thinking like this all along? Where did all that confidence come from?

 

“But.” Lance took a deep breath. “You don’t get to judge me. My team, Coran and Princess Allura are the only ones qualified to do that. And speaking of Allura and Coran – you do have a file on them right? Because Allura could kick your pathetic ass you in her sleep! You-----BZZZT---“

 

The transmission cut out abruptly as the fleet entered the planet’s atmosphere. The castle was quiet for a few moments.

 

“ **WHAT THE FUCKING QUIZNAK**!”

 

Keith and the others all turned to look at Pidge. She was leaning over the control panel fuming.

 

“Who does that _GALRA FUCK_ think he is?! What kind of _BULL SHIT_ intel is that?” She was frantic as she threw herself at the control panel, hooking her wrist gauntlet to the main server. “If he thinks he can get away with shitting all over Lance he’s got another fucking thing coming.”

 

It took all but three minutes for her to break through three firewalls and five virus fighting software bots. Her typing was loud and erratic. And with a triumphant, “Take that you quiznaking fuck.” a series of screens exploded across the castle bridge.

 

Official maps, the prison’s security layout for each floor, prisoner files, CCTV security footage, and camera feeds. The whole prison was neatly laid out for them. Pidge cracked her knuckles and adjusted her glasses. “I got in and out without a trace. Let's teach them why they shouldn’t put the whole prison databank on one system.”

 

Coran was speechlessly flipping through camera feeds. Hunk let a hearty laugh smacking Pidge’s shoulder. “Holy cow Pidge!” He was looking at the prison’s floor security. “Let’s find Lance and get him out of there.” There was so much to look at, almost too much.

 

After about twenty minutes it seemed that Pidge, Coran, and Hunk had organized the mess of information into sections for each floor. One floor stood out to Keith, the lower levels where they kept the gladiators before a fight. He frantically swiped through the screens until he found what he was looking for.

 

Keith and Allura were silently looking at the same security footage. It looked like it was recording a dark cell. Two guards were clearing out the prisoners from the small room. When it was empty they gave a thumbs up to someone just outside the door. A tall figure was shoved forcefully inside.

 

“Lance.” Keith whispered. Lance was kicked further into the room until he was cornered. The guard doing the kicking held up a gun, telling Lance to stay where he was while another guard flipped a switch causing bright beams of yellow light to shoot from the ceiling. The beams were like bars; they encircled Lance resembling a large cage. The guard lowered his gun and left the cell. The other told him they would be back soon after the first fight. And with that, the cell door shut leaving the room completely dark except for the dim glow coming from the cage.

 

Keith could barely make out Lance in the dark; he was sitting so still Keith thought the guard might have accidentally knocked him out.

 

Allura spoke up. “It won’t be long before he’s put in the ring.” Keith and the other’s looked at her, “We either have to get him out while he’s fighting or hope he makes it through the fights, and is put back in that cell.”

 

Pidge and Hunk looked at each other and nodded. “Princess,” Hunk pulled up a few specs on the main monitor. “Me and Pidge found their security tower and we think if we can get to it we’ll have control of the whole facility.” Hunk pulled out the second-floor map and a three-dimensional grid unfolded to reveal the security tower. It was surprisingly lightly guarded. “Getting in there won’t be a problem, we’ll take Pidge’s Lion using its camouflage. There are vents and sewage tunnels leading to a number of entry points in the prison. Once we’re in one of us can guard the tower to make sure no one finds us. From that post Pidge can unlock anything she wants, leaving Keith with the easiest path to Lance’s cell. Saving him while he’s fighting is a bit out of the question.”

 

Pidge pulled up live feed of the current match. Hundreds of cheering Galra filled the stands. Soldiers, families with children, and in a special viewing box Prince Lotor himself. “There’s to many witnesses and security is at it’s tightest in this sector. But we plan to use that to our advantage.” Hunk pulled up the location of Lance’s cell. “Lance is deep underground, and the security is pretty thin down there since all the prisoners were locked up. But what if they weren’t?”

 

“You want to stage a mass prison break?” Allura sounded unconvinced.

 

“If me and Pidge are in the security tower we could easily lock down the gladiator ring trapping the crowd and most of the security in that sector. Then we release the prisoners causing a huge distraction, leaving Keith plenty of cover to get in and get out with Lance. With security worrying about escaping prisoners they would be too overwhelmed to find Lance. It’s an easy out from there, back to the Green Lion and out of this galaxy!”

 

“We just have to hope he makes it out of the ring in one piece.” Keith cut in. He was more than a little worried for Lance. Shiro had lost his arm and some of his sanity in the ring. The last thing Keith wanted was to find Lance in pieces.

 

A sudden cheer from the crowd on one of the video feeds caused the group to direct their attention to the live footage of a fight. The team watched in horror as a large werewolf looking creature screamed in pain. His arms had been cleanly sliced off by his beast of an opponent. The beast was twirling a chain that looked like a knife on a wire. Before he could cut anything else off a loud celebratory noise sounded and it raised its fist in victory. The wolf man was carried off the field by guards and medical personnel.

 

Coran whistled, “Jeckles and jeebers, let’s hope he doesn’t have to fight that thing.”

 

 

 

 

_______________________________________________

 

**Somewhere Below the Prison**

**In a Very Dark Cell**

Lance tried to stretch his sore arms. He had been hastily cuffed and thrown into Lotor space limo to planet Doom.

 

There ride over wasn’t at all pleasant, Lotor had him chained to one of the seats while he sat there belittling him. It only made Lance more fired up, he was more than ready to show Lotor his skills in the ring. Lance managed to sit in a comfortable position leaning against the glowing bars of the cell.

 

His mind wandered to the girls back on the ship. He had to rescue them, there had to be a way. Not to mention all the prisoners he passed on his way down to this cell. There were far more prisoners than guards…maybe if they could stage a riot they could overwhelm the soldiers. But how was he going to get all these people out of here? Was the castle big enough?

 

The cell door opened breaking Lance from his plans for escape. It the bright light of the hall stood two figures. It was the guards from earlier; the one who had kicked him approached the cage. “Your match is about to begin Paladin.” The cage dissolved and Lance was once again painfully dragged off.

 

They lead him down a series of long hallways. Lance tried to remember the way back but every hall they turned down looked the same as the last. He thought they might have been trying to disorientate him until he heard chanting. It was loud and forbidding as the chants echoed down the vacant hall.

 

_“ **FINISH HIM**! - **FINISH HIM**!”_

The noise grew louder as the made a final turn revealing an arched exit at the end of the hall. It looked like it was gated off with the same holographic bars from Lance’s cell. The guards hauled him right up to the gate and kept him in place by holding his shoulders.

 

Beyond the bars was a huge coliseum like an arena. Hundreds of Galra flooded the stands. Lance was shocked to see what looked like a kid sitting on his dad’s shoulders. There were other’s like them in the crowds, children eating sweets with their families, normal looking civilians waving Empire banners, and even off duty soldiers having drinks.

 

In the center of it all was an elaborate loft housing several guards and well-dressed officials, sitting in the very front on a golden throne was none other than Prince Lotor. He looked bored compared to the countless amused Galra in the audience.

 

Lance followed his gaze to the arena’s floor. Two beings were locked in battle; one of them looked like some kind of werewolf creature, he was panting heavily and his body was covered in deep cuts. He was trying to dodge an onslaught of attacks coming from his strange opponent.

 

The one attacking wore a freaky black mask that looked like a skull with five eyes. He was whipping something thin and metallic at the wolf man. It was moving so fast Lance couldn’t register what kind of weapon it was; something he’d never seen before.

 

The wolf man made a sudden stop in the middle of the arena. He bent his hind legs preparing to pounce at the masked assailant. With a clawed hand outstretched he made his move to attack.

 

There was a flash of light and a blood-curdling howl as the wolf man fell to his knees. His arm moved in slow motion through the air and landed with a sickening wet thump on the arena ground. A vicious chime of bells rang out alerting the victor of his win and the masked man raised a fist to the crowd. Lotor clapped with an uninterested expression.

 

Lance couldn’t breathe. He watched the gate to the arena dissolve, he watched a soldier and a few medical personnel rush to collect the fallen gladiator and his served limb, he watched as they pushed past him and down the hall leaving a trail of red behind them.

 

Lance only caught his breath when he was given a rough shove. Dazed he stumbled to the ground and into the arena. The gate rematerialized. Lance was trapped. It was only then did his senses return to him the loud booing told him that the crowd might already know how he was.

 

“Now that our Paladin of Voltron is here the real fight can begin!!” Lance whipped his head around meeting the piercing gaze of Lotor. He quickly got to his feet, but this was difficult because the guards had not removed his handcuffs before shoving him in here.

 

“Behold!” Lotor gestured to the audience in a regal booming voice. “One of the brave defenders of the universe! I have brought you all a contender that will surely give us a good performance!”

 

Lance moved his gaze from Lotor to the masked man who was still in the ring. Lance could tell if he was looking at him, for one, he had to many eyes, and they were all pitch black. He was walking toward Lance, slowly dragging his weapon behind him.

 

Lance took a few cautious steps back; the masked man halted his approach and instead took an intimidating stance in front of Lance.

 

“These are the rules of the fight!” Lotor lowered his hands, quieting the excited crowd. “The first to immobilize the other will be the victor and move on to the final fight of the night. If you should loose, you will either be taken to Haggar for experimentation…” Lotor pointed a threatening claw at the mask man. “ …Or you will be publically executed by yours truly!” He pointed another claw but this one was aimed at Lance. “And I will make sure the execution will be transmitted to every planet and spacecraft, in this galaxy _and_ those beyond it. No one will miss it!”

 

The crowd roared with enthusiastic applause and praise. Lance could tell what outcome they’d rather witness and he wasn’t as thrilled.

 

Lotor waved a hand over the audience once more silencing them. “Because of his obvious experience and skill let’s give the Paladin of Voltron a challenge!” Lotor sent Lance a look of violent joy.

 

“Leave the Paladin in shackles!” The crowd went wild; Lance felt his blood run cold.

 

“It’s only fair, the beast has to be on equal ground with someone so capable and experienced as a noble defender of the universe!” His opponent only nodded at this, Lance could sense he was smiling under that mask.

 

“With any further interruptions, LET THE MATCH BEGIN!”

 

And just like that Lance has started running. He was dodging whip after whip of the of the masked man deadly sharp weapon. A flash of light flickered it front of his face, in a split second Lance had seen the tip of a jagged blade connected to metallic wire. And in the next instant the masked man pulled the blade back.

 

It grazed Lance’s forehead, cutting a few stray hairs from his bangs. A tail of cold blood ran down his face. His opponent was fast, almost to fast for Lance see. He had been standing still from shock and almost failed to dodge the next shot. He continued this fanatic attempt at dodging and failed several more times, earning him two long gashes across his chest.

 

“AAHH-uck !?” He let out a pained scream, his open wounds stung as the dusty air of the arena blew against them. He had to think of a strategy or else he would end up like the fallen gladiator before him.

 

**“GO FOR HIS ALTEAN EARS!!”           “CUT OF HIS LEGS SO HE CAN’T RUN!!”**

The crowd was eagerly chanting all sorts of nasty suggestions. The masked man seemed to point at one of the audience members and nodded. Lance hadn’t heard what the person had said but before he could take another step he was once again face to face with the tip of a blade. It flew inches from his right eye, Lance didn’t even have to dodge, had the masked man missed?

 

No. The blade tugged back and with a hardly any force the fake ear Lance had been wearing was sliced. The cut was deep enough to take a chunk out of his own ear. Lance threw his cuffed hands up to the bleeding cut. The masked man looked like he was taking aim at the ear. Lance did him a favor and torn off the fake prosthetic himself.

 

The man appeared unfazed, ready to strike any second. Lance had a thought. It was probably really stupid but it was only thing he could think of. In that moment the masked man swung and Lance didn’t budge, he only moved to bloke the attack. Raising his hands the blade failed to hit him and cut Lance free from his cuffs.

 

The crowd boo-ed and cursed at him. But Lance wasn’t paying attention his focus was on the masked man weapon, he had to move fast. From the few hits he received from the weapon Lance had deduced that is wasn’t something so simple as a kind of sharp whip. Lance believed the man was controlling the blade with some kind of heat seeking tech. To make sure he wasn’t wrong Lance stood still and waited.

 

This was the stupid thing to do but he had to make sure that was the case of his plan wouldn’t work. The masked man circled him a few times, twirling his blade impatiently. Lance opened out his arms, “Come man! HIT ME!”

 

The masked man appeared agitated and swung hard. Lance mad a run for it. The blade had been tossed straight but the moment Lance ran it curved to follow. _I knew it._ Keeping his pace ahead of his impending death he turned on his heel and ran straight for the masked man.

 

It seems the man was too surprised by his action to anything but stare in confusion as Lance ducked into a tumble roll sliding right passed him. He didn’t see it coming.

 

Lance didn’t have to turn around to know that his plan had worked, and he didn’t want to. The crowd was suddenly silent; all that could be heard was the abrupt THUD of a body hitting the ground. The blade had followed Lance, and Lance had led it right to his opponent.

 

A slow drawn out clapping made Lance look up at the crowd. Prince Lotor was giving him a standing ovation. Lance glared wishing he could burn a whole through Lotor with his gaze. The rest of the crowd mimicked him and began to cheer, mostly because Lance had one more chance to fuck up.

 

“Amazing Paladin! Even with your handicap, our Masked Beast was far below your level! You were playing him for a sap!” Lotor finished his applause and took a seat, crossing his legs.

 

“Bring out the next opponent!”

 

The doors to the area fazed open, soldiers and medical personnel dragged away the mask man. Aiming their guns at Lance the soldiers told him to back up to the other side of the area. Lance did so, moving cautiously backward as he watches the guards make way for his approaching challenger.

 

 _You gotta be kidding me_. Lance watched in horror as the guards closed the gate, trapping him in here with a _monster_. It looked like a demon, it had six arms and five of his hands carried a glowing sword. It took a fighting stance showing off as it juggled each of the long blades.

 

**_You’ve got to be kidding me!!_ **

****

 

_______________________________________________

 

 

 

Somewhere down an empty corridor someone was carefully avoiding patrolling guards. That lone lost paladin was Keith and Keith doesn’t care what Pidge is saying _she’s wrong._ There’s no door down this hall unless it was down the hall that looked exactly like this one.

 

“Keith I can see you on the security cam for that hall, trust me. You’re going the right way. Just keep an eye out for a glowing gate.” Pidge sat in the control tower combing through security footage for signs of Lance. She had caught a glimpse of him going down a hall close to Keith, from the time stamp on the footage it was about an hour or so ago and he hasn’t returned from that hall since. So she suspected wherever the gate at the end leads that’s where they’ll find Lance.

 

Hunk was quietly keeping an eye out for any guards approaching the control tower. They had made it inside without alerting anyone to their presence and only had to take out the guards occupying the control tower. Keith was breezing through any locked door he faced thanks to Pidge, but he was having a hell of a time finding the one she saw Lance go through.

 

He was just about to turn around and go back to one of the other similar halls when he heard a sudden cry of applause. He ran down the hall following the increasing noise. That’s when he caught sight of a glowing gate. _Lance_.

 

Keith stayed low carefully approaching the gate; he didn’t get too close, however, because he caught sight of a massive crowd. They were chanting and cheering at the spectacle in the center of the stadium. Keith couldn’t see the crowd very well from where he was but he could see the two fighters in ring.

 

There was a six-armed red demon fiercely throttling a smaller opponent. The demon made a sharp stabbing motion with one of it arms. But it failed to hit it’s target, instead the opponent kicked one of its hands causing it to release the sword it was holding. They made a ducking motion diving for the sword and they were back on their feet in an instant. Keith could recall a move he’d done similar in training with the gladiator bot on the castle.

 

The now enraged demon twisted its body around to face the quick opponent. It buffeted him with an onslaught of slashing blows. Hit after hit was met with resistance, but the strong heavy blows pushed the opponent back with each hit. Soon they were close enough for Keith to make out their faces. The demon was far more ugly up close, and his opponent was covered in scratches and deep cuts. He didn’t have to turn around for Keith to know that was Lance.

 

Keith saw a something dripping off the back of Lance’s belt. It was blood. He had a long gash down his back and it was covered in dirt. There were several more going up his back and arms. From the looks of them they were deep enough to draw blood, enough blood to coated the ground every time Lance took a chance to move. He looked tired, how long had he been fighting?

 

Keith snapped out of his intense worry when a bolt of light flared between the demon’s attacking sword and Lance’s defending sword. Lance’s defensive stance was perfect form, when did he learn that? I mean he was always in the training room when Keith was, but Keith always thought he was fooling around. He and Pidge were always taking bets on how Keith would break the gladiator. And no matter what Pidge guessed Lance was always the victor. Maybe it wasn’t luck; maybe he was actually paying attention to how Keith fought.

 

What happened next surprised the crowd and Keith. The demon was about to use its remaining swords to attack Lance all at once. When Lance suddenly tilted his sword causing the pressure that the demon was pressing on him to be diverted to the ground. And in a swift motion, Lance took a heavy swing at the three arms holding the remaining three swords. Whatever kind of light saber he was fighting with cut straight through bone. The demon let out a blood-curdling scream as it collapsed to the ground grasping for its severed limbs.

 

Lance was panting heavily standing over the defeated challenger. His eyes were glazed over as he dropped his weapon. Keith could hear slow clapping followed by obnoxious laughter coming from the stands beyond his line of sight.

 

“We have our new **Champion** , ladies and gentlemen!!” Lotor’s voice echoed across the arena. The crowd exploded into erratic applause. Keith could see Lance tense up at the mention of Shiro’s gladiator title. “Take our Champion back to his cell. He’ll be transported back to my ship for safekeeping until we can find a challenger stronger and smarter to best him!”

 

The crowd lit up with thunderous applause and Keith made his way back to the other hall, Pidge had been yelling at him over the coms the entire time. “Keith! Get out of there! You’ve been sitting by that gate for too long, if you don’t move now you’ll be spotted by the guards coming down the hall!” Rounding a clear corner he narrowly avoided the two soldiers coming down the hall.

 

He watched them go through the gate and a few ticks passed before they emerged dragging a limp and tired Lance. “Keith!” Pidge harped over the coms. “What happened in there? What did that to him? Oh my god, he’s trailing blood down the hallway…” Hunk tried not to look at the monitors. It made him happy to know Lance was alive, but his heart ached at the sight of his friend's limp body.

 

Keith stealthy made his way down the hall, keeping himself a good distance away from the guards. He could allow them to leave his sight due to the literal trail of blood Lance was making. It wasn’t a far walk from the arena to the prison holding cells.

 

“There’s a thick column at the end of the hall, the door next to it is the cell where they put Lance before. They won’t see if you if your right up against it.” Pidge instructed, watching carefully as the guard opened the cell.

 

Both of the guards holding Lance entered the cell and Keith quickly made a barrel war for the column. Just as he straightened himself out the guards exited and locked the cell. They walked past the column without noticing Keith and out the doors leaving the prisoner bay.

 

Keith quickly approached Lance’s cell door and Pidge swiftly unlocked it. The door slid open barely piercing the darkness of the cell.

 

“…Lance?” Keith wanted to call out to him but all he could manage was a whisper. Beyond the glowing cadge, he saw Lance’s silhouette flinch. Keith took slow tentative steps toward the cage, and gently kneeled before it. He took off his helmet much to the aggravation of Pidge.

 

Inside Lance was breathing heavily with his eyes squeezed shut in pain. He was holding his stomach. “Lance? Are you awake?” Keith managed to raise his voice a little higher. He doesn’t know why his throat feels so dry.

 

“…Keith…?” Lance let out a breathless whisper. His eyes fluttered as they adjusted to the light pouring in from the hall. “Keith…knew it…knew you’d find…me.” Lance could barely finish his sentence, it seemed like he was putting all his energy into staying conscious. He shifted himself so that he leaned against the bars between him and Keith.

 

“Lance.” Keith took a good look at him. He had a cut on his forehead and there was dried blood covering part of his face. The cuts he saw on his back were much worse than the ones on his chest but even those were still deep. Keith could see droplets on the floor; he was still bleeding. “…Keith…”

 

Keith looked up, he shouldn’t have been, but he was still surprised to see Lance pulling a smile. Lance took a deep breath, “…I saw you…sneaking around…by the gate…” He paused to take another breath. “…What didja think…pretty good huh?...” Keith smiled back at him.

 

“Yeah,” Keith put a hand on one of the bars. “You weren’t bad out there. Seems like you really do learn a thing or two from those bets. Huh?” Lance let out a shaky laugh. “…you know…I felt really cool…acting like some hot shot…but it worked…”

 

Keith felt so relieved, Lance was being cocky, and Keith was so relieved. “Lance Pidge is going to unlocked this cage and I’m going to take you out of here okay?” Lance’s smiling face scrunched into a troubled expression. He lifted a weak hand up, reaching out to Keith. Keith grabbed his hand concerned. “No.”

 

“What? What do you mean, no? We’re getting you out of here!” Lance looked Keith dead in the eyes, it wasn’t pain Keith saw, but determination. “No…He has…girls…on his ship…keeping them like some sick pleasure cruise…” Keith could tell if he was breathing heavily from anger or pain or both.

 

“We have… to get them out…We have to save them, too…and the prisoners here…” Keith couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Lance was serious. Lance squeezed Keith’s hand weakly. “Keith, If there’s anything I’m good at it’s getting a rise out of you. So please, forget me for now and save the people who need saving.”

 

Keith let go of Lance’s hand and reached out, touching the edge of his jaw. His hand trailed up Lance’s cheek bringing his face close to the bars. Keith closed his eyes and kissed Lance gently, he didn’t want to hurt him. Lance ‘s eyes remained wide open; awake with shock. He savored the feeling of Keith’s chapped lips for a moment before Keith slowly pulled away. Lance’s starry eye locked with Keith’s serious gaze.

 

“Lance, don’t ever sell yourself short. Ever again. Yes, I’ll tell the team about the other prisoners, but I’m not leaving you. I’ll find a way to follow you back to Lotor’s ship, but there’s no way you're leaving my sight.” Keith looked pleadingly at Lance.

 

“You are so much more important than you think you are. You are the literal glue keeping us from falling apart. We don’t…I don’t know what I would do if I lost you, too. So this self-hating thing stops here. If you ever feel like that again tell me, and I’ll tell you a million reasons why you’re needed and why you matter.” Keith leaned his forehead against Lance’s and looked him straight in his starry blue eyes. “Got it?”

 

Lance was speechless. Partially due to pain, but mostly because he saw tears in Keith’s eyes. He really meant it, everything he said. Lance pulled a dopey smirk. “I got it. But just to be sure the message hit’s home can I have one more kiss?”

 

Keith wanted to punch him. “I would punch you right now if you weren’t falling apart.” Lance tried to laugh but ended up hurting himself.

 

“I’M GONNA SMACK BOTH OF YOU MYSELF IF YOU DON’T STOP MAKING OUT ON CAMERA.” Lance could hear Pidge yelling from Keith’s helmet on the floor beside him.

 

Lance and Keith both looked up towards the security camera in the corner of the cell. Lance gave a weak little wave and Keith buried his red face in his hands.

 

Hunk watched them with a knowing smile while Pidge pinched the bridge of her nose. Coran and Allura were holding in tears of joy for finding Lance, Coran was blubbering a bit worse than the Princess. Going on about how he knew it all along and that he was so touched.

 

Pidge mulled it over; they weren't just going have to stage a prison break, they now had to save the girls captive on Lotor’s ship, and get Lance out of there alive. And by they, she meant her because no one else is going to able to think of something better than the plan she has in mind.


	5. The Break Out and the Break In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- When you've hit rock bottom the only place to go is OH SHIT NOT THAT WAY???!! -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH IM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAYED UPDATE!!!
> 
> I had a birthday weekend and the partying took its toll on me, BUT I PROMISED I WOULD UPDATE MONDAY AND HERE I AM!!!
> 
> AGAIN I want to thank all of you sweet commenters and readers for leaving kudos!! And all those wonderful comments (y'all sweet as hell I fucking can't)
> 
> I will be re updating this chapter with art in the following days, you can look out for it on tumblr too @ futureblackpaladin !
> 
> With out any further delay....PLEASE ENJOY!
> 
> Warning: I will be talking about sensitive subjects, such as sex trafficking if this kind of topic offends or disturbs you I would advise against reading.

**BAAAM-!!**

 

Another explosion rocked Prince Lotor’s war ship. Pidge held onto the closest piece of shrapnel hanging over the hallway wall. She had been sprinting down the halls, keeping a look out for signs of Lance and Keith. _No one was following the plan!!_

****

**BAAAAAM-!!**

Pidge was thrown to the floor, cursing under her breath. _I had explained it clearly, I know they understood, so why?_ She made a sharp turn avoiding the remains of sliced android guards. _Why had Keith messed with the ship’s core?? Why did Allura leave the castle?? Where were Lance and the girls, the ship’s dungeon was broken into and empty!!_

 

Hunk and Coran were the only ones still doing their job, taking loads of gladiators off of planet Doom and back to the castle. Pidge knew she was close, she could hear someone yelling from beyond the nearest broken door. According to her holo-map this was the control deck, she shimmied the broken door aside letting it fall over with a loud thud. The noise made the occupants go quiet and everyone in the control deck turned to look at Pidge.

 

It took her a few ticks to register what was going on before taking a slow stride to the center of the riot. “This place is falling apart and your all in here wasting precious time to escape doing THIS!” She gestured to the bloody mess in front of her. “Give me the last hit so we can get the fuck off this death trap before it explodes.”

 

Lance and Keith backed up; they saw something primal flaring in Pidge’s normally calm eyes. Allura and Arroyo propped up the bloody mess, it groaned in annoyance. Forgetting mercy and any restraint, Pidge release a curb stomp so fierce they thought they heard something crack.

 

 

_______________________________________________

 

 

**About an Hour Before Pidge’s Plan Went Tits Up**

 

 

“Okay,” Pidge let out a sigh of relief. “Now that the lip smacking is over Keith put your god damn helmet back on so we can talk strategy.” Keith fumbled trying to quickly put back on his helmet. “Heh…hey Pidge…found Lance.” Pidge rolled her eyes, Hunk was trying not to laugh to loud or Keith would hear over the coms.

 

“Keith, I can not only see that, but I helped you get there.” She watch as Lance hurt himself laughing while Keith slapped his shoulder earning a pained response from Lance who was now doubling over in more pain. “Listen, I barely heard what Lance was saying. What girls is he talking about? Where are they?”

 

Lance shifted closer to Keith and spoke as loud as he could. “There is a dungeon in Lotor’s ship.” His voice was stern. “It takes up a huge amount of space; he could have fit another fleet of fighter jets in that room. It’s not far from the control deck. It’s filled with about 20 girls Lotor hand picked from gladiator fights. Some of them have been there for a long time. Allura knows what I’m talking about, and why it’s so important that we don’t forget them.” Pidge hummed, If they were going to rescue them then it was probably a good plan to have Keith follow Lance back onto the ship as back up.

 

She tapped her fingers rhythmically in thought. She knew Lance wanted to break the gladiator prisoners out too, but that was a lot of people. _The only way we would get them off planet is if we used – !_

“I’ve got it.” Pidge’s glasses gave off a genius glint. “Listen up boys, you too, Coran and Allura. We have a small window off time to pull this off before security on this planet can catch up to us.” She brought up a schematic of the gladiator ring. “Coran pull up a map of the ring and the prison block. I’m going to lock all doors and exits in the arena, that’ll trap the majority of the security.” Coran and Allura looked over the maps.

 

“Hunk is gonna steal one of those big prisoner transporters. According to the data on inventory there’s about 873 prisoners in cells. A transporter can hold like 50 max, it would take Hunk a few trips, but if he got another prisoner to help we could get them off planet and back to the castle in under an hour.”

 

Hunk looked over the map and the way to the transporters wasn’t far. “Keith, you’re going to stay low and out of sight, follow Lance back with Lotor to his ship.” Keith nodded in silent agreement. “Getting the girls out of there will be easier since the castle is so close. But you’ll need to be discreet; you can’t alert Lotor that something is up. We need him to be distracted with the prison break.” Hunk felt like he knew where Pidge was going. “Yeah,” He cut in, “When you get them free call for me and I’ll hail my stolen transporter. I’ll pretend I’m an officer from the prison with news about the prison break. Get to that hanger and we’ll get you out of there.”

 

Pidge smiled, “Exactly, that way we can wormhole out of here with ever being spotted. Clear?” Lance nodded to Keith. “Clear on this end Pidge.” Keith replied. “Crystilian clear over here Pidge!” Coran chimed in saluting the monitor. “Good, the moment Lance and Keith touch base on Lotor’s ship is when I’ll open the cells.” Out of the corner of her eye she saw the flowing stride of a douche bag on one of the security cams. “Lance, Keith Lotor is on his way down. Keith stay in the corner where they can’t see you. Hunk take off to the transporters.” Hunk nodded made his way down the hall.

 

Keith was in the motion of backing up when he felt a tug. Lance had interlaced his fingers with Keith’s right hand. He eyed his injured friend; Lance was looking at him with icy determination. “Keith…no matter what Lotor does to me, don’t blow your cover. Okay?” Keith knitted his brow in confusion. “If you can take it so can I. I got you. But, if I get the chance to deck him in the face I’m taking it.”

 

Lance gave him a knowing smirk. He opened his mouth ready to quip back, but the click of footsteps caused Keith to slip from his grip and into the dark corner. Lance made him self go limp. He put on a mask of faked exhaustion and watched the door slide open. The click of heeled boots stopped at the edge of the cage. “Not only are you still alive, but you look _pathetic_.”

 

Lotor snapped his fingers signaling the guard to shut off the cage. Lance caught himself as his support suddenly disappeared. Lotor leaned down; he took Lance’s jaw in a tight grip. “Where am I going to find someone fun enough to kill you? You’re not even mortally wounded.” He sounded genuinely upset. “I might have to hurt you myself…” Lance couldn’t swallow with Lotor’s grip on his jaw. He fidgeted ripping his face from his grasp.

 

Lotor instead took Lance by his hair propping him up so that he was struggling to stand. Lance let out a breathless cry, he could feel a few of his cuts re-open; the cold air hit them sending a painful sting up his spine. He glared as best as he could and planted his feet firmly on the ground, wobbling only a little. “Guards take him. Were heading back, I’m bored and exhausted.” He released Lance letting two soldiers take him by his arms.

 

Lotor turned around, cape dramatically flapping as he paced slowly to the door. He placed a hand on the doorframe cocking his head over his shoulder to smirk at Lance. “Maybe I’ll have one of my new pets entertain me. Punishment for you not dying like the hero they think you are.” Lance made a lunging motion baring his teeth. The guards held him in place, “Don’t you dare. You can do whatever you want to me, but don’t hold your petty tantrum on them.”

 

Lotor narrowed his eyes, “Ever the sacrificial lamb. I’m still disappointed that attitude hasn’t gotten you killed… yet.” He faced the hall beckoning the guards to follow. Just as the door was about to close Keith made a move, sliding nimbly out into the hall. He stayed at least ten feet behind as he tailed them back to Lotor’s lavish transport. Once they were on bored Keith shut his helmet a crawled under the vehicle. Holding on tight as the ship made its ascent into space. He watch as plant Doom became nothing more than a dull green orb.

 

Keith could feel them slow down as they neared the war ship. “T-minus 5 minutes till we reach the ship, Pidge.” Pidge was itching to get this started. “Rodger, I’m commencing the lock down…now.” With one click all exits and entrances to the gladiator ring were locked and blocked. She quickly turned on the intercom system in the prison block.

 

“Ah-hem…ATTENTION! This is the Green Paladin of Voltron, my team and me are here to release you. The door to your cell will open in 60 ticks. When it does made your way to the transport dock, the Yellow Paladin is waiting to take you to the Castle of Lions. Assist him, take as many transport vehicles as you can and get everyone of you off planet! You’ve got a limited window before guards realize how many of you escaped...your cell will open in…3…2…”

 

A loud siren erupted from the speakers; all cell doors in the prison block flung open. A flood of prisoners clamored down the halls. Pidge watched them run by security cameras and over take the few guards still patrolling. She was carefully opening doors to lead them on a path to the transport dock. A few of the prisoners had stopped to take weapons from the fallen guards and do a little damage to sentry stations. From inside the gladiator arena she saw the crowd in a panic; they were slamming them selves at the locked doors and yelling at security to get them out.

 

It would maybe take the guards a little over 10 minutes to figure out how to open or break down the doors. But already two prison transports had been stolen; one of them was Hunk hailing Allura, “Got a little over 50 passengers heading to the castle! Open the barrier and let me in!” The break was going surprisingly smooth so Pidge took to gathering any data she could on past gladiators while she had the time. Scanning through the database she came across a few entries with odd requests. A female prison had been discharged from the prison with the description: “Can bite. Recommend muzzle.” The prisoner had a row of shark like teeth, not mention she looked fairly aquatic.

 

Under her ID Pidge saw a few more female prisoners had been discharged to the same transport number. They each had a strange description and an encoded file attached to their photo ID. The files were easy to hack into but Pidge almost wish she hadn’t. She skimmed over the short document in abject horror. Biting her lip as she took a pause to read the last few paragraphs slowly. A wave of nausea and anger flood over her, she can’t stomach the details. She does want to continue, but taking a shaky breath she hesitantly opened the next file, and the next, and the next…

 

Each file left her feeling violently ill, they were written like reviews people would leave for restaurants or theme parks. “Not bad but could use practice. A little shy, self-conscious, can be easily manipulated if necessary. Threaten with force. Use friend as leverage.” There were descriptions of acts guards had either witness or committed. This was sex trafficking; each file contained a way to humiliate and threaten the victim into subjecting her self to the will of her captor.

 

Pidge stared unblinking at the latest entry: **terminated.** “Had to get rid of her. She wouldn’t move and would constantly scream and fight back. Not that I don’t find that fun, but its gets old. Had her thrown in the airlock. It’s a lot easier and cleaner than having to clean up after a public execution. Send four more to replace her.” Signed: Prince Lotor.

_______________________________________________

 

 

Keith stayed still as he watched and waited for the right moment to follow Lance. He’d tailed pretty smoothly, that is until a large group of guards met Lotor at the merge of two hallways. Keith had nowhere to go, he stayed hidden round a corner and couldn’t risk popping his head out to see which hall they went down in fear of being spotted.

 

He heard them talking frantically about prisoners escaping. _Sounds like Hunk and Pidge are doing fine._ Lotor made an agitated growling noise. “Call the Prison Warden. Tell him I wish to speak with him immediately, I don’t have the patience for something like this right now.” Keith heard the guard salute and make a break for what Keith assumed was the control deck.

 

“The rest of you follow me to the deck, except you two. Take the Blue Paladin back to his cell with the girls. And prepare one of them for me, I’m going to need a stress reliever.” Keith heard them shuffle dragging Lance somewhere. The click of Lotor’s heeled boots faded down the hall and the corridor now dead quiet.

 

When Keith was sure no one else was there he made a motion to look round the corner. _Damn it_. The guards had left but Lance and Lotor where nowhere in sight. Keith took a moment to think _. Lance said that they were keeping the girls in a room big enough to park fighter jets. So they must be keeping them in a cleared landing dock._ He had just come from one of them, so he guessed there must be another in that area or maybe another floor?

 

“Pidge…Hey Pidge.” Keith loudly whispered. “Pidge pick up. I lost Lance. Do you know if you can hack into Lotor’s ship and tell me where I can find another fighter jet hanger?”

 

Pidge tore her eyes from the files she’s been reading, in a brilliant moment of word association she pulled up the specs of Lotor’s war ship. “Where are you now?” She asked her voiced was cold. Keith shook it off; it’s probably stress from controlling the prison break. “Uh…I’m by a med bay or some kind of locker room for the soldiers. I think the control deck is right around the corner or at least not that far.” He glanced down the confusing similar set of hallways.

 

Pidge saw a set of stairs leading to the Control Room and just down the hall was the Soldier Sleeping Quarters. If Keith took the stairs down he would be on the third floor. There were only two hangers marked on the map so Keith must have already been to the one on that floor. “Keith you’re gonna go down the hall and take the stairwell down. There are only two hangers the next one is one the second floor right below you. They’ll be two halls, take the left.” Keith turned the corner spotting a spiral staircase. “Found it. Thanks Pidge.”

 

Pidge didn’t respond, she finished downloading the remaining data about the prisoners and tried to take her mind off of the awful things she read by scanning the logs for information about Matt. She took a deep breath after looking at the screen for several minutes. She glanced at the map she pulled up for Keith. Lazily looking it over and Pidge took a double take. Oh well, Keith would realize her mistake; the way he was going would lead him to the ships core.

 

A loud bang shook the station. Pidge frantically flipped through scans of the prison, _had a prisoner exploded something?? Did the guards finally free themselves of the arena? Oh…wait no._ She tried to pull up security footage of Lotor’s ship. _It was just a few minutes. How is he able to cause so much trouble in just a few minutes?!_

All footage she could pull up was either pixelated or cracked. _What did he do?!_ “Pidge you’re a genius…” She muttered to herself as she did the only thing she could think of, she rewound the footage to just about the time she stopped talking to Keith. _Where is he…Where…AH THERE!_

She saw him; on the floor she had instructed him to go to. He took the wrong hallway, the one leading to the core. He stood in front of a large purple crystal powering the ship. She saw him hide; a few guards were on the other side of the crystal.

 

She could hear anything but she knew Keith’s exits were blocked. He looked frantic, looking in all directions trying to find a way out. _Why didn’t I just take my time with telling him directions, he get’s so edgy when things go wrong._ That’s when Pidge saw him turn around. There was something in his eyes, Pidge could imagine a million awful thoughts as to why he smiled before doing the dumbest thing in the universe. He materialized his bayard and launched himself at the ship’s crystal.

 

And the feed from then on went dark.

 

“KEITH YOU’RE THE BIGGEST IDIOT I’VE EVER KNOWN!” Pidge unplugged her self from the security monitors. “Hunk! Coran! Allura! I’m getting off planet Doom. Keith is in trouble, he blew his cover… _Literally_.”

 

“Ummm…” Coran fidgeted trying to respond. “Pidge, umm Allura can’t uh, talk at the moment…let’s see…um.” Pidge was sprinting down the halls to the exit where she parked her Lion. She could feel a headache coming on. ”Coran, spit it out.” Finally at her Lion, Pidge pulled up a link to the castle. “ _Where is Allura?_ ”

 

 

_______________________________________________

 

 

 

Pidge wasn’t responding to her coms, and somehow Lotor’s war ship was exploding. Hunk was far from finished transporting the prisoners, and Keith was either ignoring her or he and Lance were in major trouble. Allura was at a loss for words. She clung to her podiums. Lotor’s war ship had suddenly burst with an enormous amount of energy. It ripped a hole in the bottom of the ship. Now it looked like a mass of metal blinking on and off with every horrified breath she took.

 

Coran was yelling into the coms, for anyone, the only one responding was Hunk with equal worry in his voice. Allura had drowned out their voices; they were worried muffled pulses in the back of her mind. Was Keith dead? Was Lance near the blast? She felt herself blacking out into a state of worry and confusion.

 

Suddenly she felt as if something was trying to calm her nerves, the feeling was so familiar, a gentle presence taking her balled fists and relaxing them. There was a voice in her head, it was deep but kind and it told her that they were okay. Something in her told her everything was fine. She let it know of her worry, and it continued to tell her that they were fine; it was as if it connected her to them. A sudden vision and burst of energy snapped her out of her daze, and sent her in a frightful gasping fit.

 

She was bent over, and Coran had turned around to figure out why she had gasped. “Princess!” He shouted at her from his controls. She flung her head up, gaze meeting her in a fiery excited passion. She stood with an air of confidence and anticipation. “Princess? Are you…alright?” Coran kept his gaze affixed on her in utter bewilderment.

 

“What was is that Earth phrase Pidge often says when there is nothing left to do?”

 

“I believe the phrase was _‘Fuck it’_ , Princess.” Pointed a knowing finger at Allura.

 

“Yeah that.” Allura gave Coran a wave before taking Shiro’s paladin pod to the Black Lion. Zip lining into the Lion had been the easy part, Inside Allura felt a weird sense of familiarity. She gently sat in the pilot’s chair and closed her eyes. The voice was distant but so much closer than before.

 

“Please, I know Shiro is your Paladin. And I am not worthy enough to try and force you, but I felt as though you called me here. My friends are in danger.” She paused taking the gearshifts in her hands. “Will you let me pilot you?”

 

 

 

 

 

**_Of coarse Princess._ **

****

****

**_But only if you let me steer._ **

 

 

 

 

 _That wasn’t a mind link._ The lion suddenly shifted into a launching position. _I know that voice!_ The controls felt as though someone else was holding them they jutted fore ward and the Black Lion left the hanger and flew straight toward Lotor’s ship. Allura readied herself she didn’t think this could be possible but who else could that be??

 

 

“Shiro?!”

 

 

_______________________________________________

 

Lance had once again been thrown into the dungeon. The door behind him shutting with a hard slam. He grunted prying himself off the floor, oh yeah, the cut he’d been fearing had reopen, the one across his chest. He winced in pain.

 

“Lance!” He turned his head to see Arroyo and Linah looking at him with awe and worry. A boisterous laugh came bubbling out of Arroyo. “You!” She took one felt tug and her chains on the wall broke off. “YOU!” With a second tug she broke the bod of her cuffs and lumber over to Lance. She put both of her huge hands on either side of him lifting him clean off the ground. “YOU MADE ME PROUD!” She threw him into her arms burying him in a painful embrace.

 

“Arroyo! Put him down you’re killing him!” Azar struggled to make desperate hand motions but failing due to her cuffs. Arroyo looked confused but promptly released the poor boy that just barely landed on his two feet. With a cough he looked up at her in shock. “How- HOW did you just break free?!” Lance pointed to her shackles in pieces on the ground.

 

Arroyo looked as though she had just come to terms with her new found freedom and began to grin like a mad man. Her pointed teeth shone bright in the dim room as she took Lance’s own shackles in hand and swiftly shattered them. Lance was having a moment he continued to look at Arroyo with wide eyes. With a smile she said, “When my adrenaline boosts or I get to excited I have moments of strength and great reflexes.” She turned around and began break all the cuffs in the room.

 

“And right now I’m ON THE GREATEST KICK OF MY LIFE!” She cheered giving each girl a pointed smiled before releasing them of their chains. She was going to break off the heavy ball and chain Linah had in place of her arms but Linah refused. Lance stood in the center of the room in a sputter, “OH! WAIT! This is perfect, we’ll be totally ready when Keith gets here!” He paced muttering excitedly to himself.

 

Now free of her shackles Azar bounced next to Lance. “Did you say Keith?” Her eyes sparkled. “Your teammate? The one you fawn over?” She inter locked her hands and shook with giddy excitement. Lance looked at her puzzled but answered, “Uh, yeah, he followed me aboard, we got separated back in the hallways but he’s on his way I’m sure.” Lance paced over to the locked door. “But it doesn’t hurt to be ready when he comes…” He looked around the room and spotted a few loose pipes hanging from the ceiling.

 

“Hey Arroyo…uh if you still got it in you, can you break those for me?” Lance pointed up and Arroyo only chuckled in response as she easily plucked the rusted pipes one by one. “If anyone in here can put up a good fight take a pipe. Me might see some trouble when we break you out of here.”

 

Suddenly all eyes were on him. “Break out…you mean it…” One of the girls in the back spoke up; she looked at him with hope in her eyes. Lance took a pipe from Arroyo, he used it like a walking stick, and keeping himself steady he faced the girls. “Yes, the Castle of Lions is close we’re taking all of you out of here, and back to your planets or families or any safe haven we can.”

 

Everyone stood many clamored over to Arroyo asking for a pipe. Azar meekly took one in her grasp. “You have brought us nothing but hope since your arrival...” She held the pipe in the air like a sword. “To be rescued by a Paladin of Voltron is a mighty honor, but to fight with one, well that is an honor I would die for. Take me home.” The other girls in the room raised their fists and pipes in the air cheering. Lance felt something swell inside him, he hoped it wasn’t anything life threatening.

 

Before he could respond a sudden explosion rocked the ship, a few girls fell to the floor. Lance caught himself on his pipe. Alarms began to sound and footsteps over head shuffled. A loud siren blared over the intercoms. “Is this…apart of the plan?” Azar asked in a shaky voice. “Lance threw his back against the wall next to the door. “No.” He eyed the lock. “Everyone, I want you to get into a fighting position. Something in wrong. Guards are bound to come and check on us. When they do I’ll take out as many as I can, just get to the hanger dock.”

 

Arroyo took center stage shielding as many girls behind as she could. Lance stood in front of her with Azar, Linah, and Mara. They were ready. “I hear someone coming!” Whispered Linah. Lance pointed his pipe at the door.

 

_______________________________________________

 

Keith knew it was stupid, but what else was he gonna do? Those gaurds had been talking about something one of them had done to a girl in the dungeon. Keith couldn’t sit there and listen to that. Bu the guard wouldn’t stop they were laughing, something about her not having arms, that she couldn’t fight back. Keith felt his heart beating like crazy. _That’s it. Fuck low profile._

He whipped his head around looking for anything, something to give him the element of surprise. As much as he wanted to gut the guy like a fish he had to be careful. It hit him, he slowly looked behind himself and up at the large purple crystal powering the ship. He had plenty of experience with these things. With a sinister smile on his face he materialized his sword and swung at the crystal.

 

It broke loose from its fixed position and landed on the ground with a loud thud. The guards were so terrified, it was icing on the cake when the lights went out. Well more like the entire ship lost power. Keith ran to the hallway he’s come from and materialized the other bayard he’d brought with. Lance’s gun. He had shitty aim but it was hard to miss the giant glowing crystal even in pitch darkness.

 

He fired and he ran. It only took one shot. The crystal absorbed it and cracked. The guards watched in abject horror as the crystal pulsated ominously. Keith was already down the opposite hallway when it finally detonated. The blast shook the hull and almost made Keith loose his balance. But he kept running, if that was the wrong hall then this must have been the one he was supposed to go down.

 

Out of breath he almost sped past something akin to a bank vault. _Wait._ That’s only door he’s seen this whole time. He slid to a stop, and spotted a hand shaped key pad next to the vault. With out hesitating he slammed his hand on the pad and in a few tick the vault began to turn. Keith put a hand on the doorframe and slammed the door open. “LANCE - !?”

 

A rusted spear was trusted toward his nose. The one holding it looked at him with fierce blue eyes. It took him a moment of shock to realize those eyes had a face and a badly damaged body. The fierceness faded and in it’s place playful relief. “Keith?”

 

Azar almost squealed, Mara threw a hand over her mouth. “KEITH!” Lance dropped the pipe and launched himself at the defenseless Red Paladin. Keith fell back into the hall Lance atop him. Lance had him in bear hug and Keith couldn’t help but be relieved. Lance shot him a winning smile, “Thank god!! I thought you’d been caught or worse…” Lance’s smile fell and he squinted his eyes. “Keith.” Said mullet head gulped. “Please, don’t tell me that you’re the reason for the explosion that just happened.”

 

Keith looked away in embarrassment. “…Well I had a…good reason.” Lance picked him and Keith off the floor. “You better have a damn good one cause the guards are gonna be on alert for sure now.” Lance gave him a look of disapproval. “Hey don’t give me that, I really did have reason. I was cornered, no way out and there were these guards.” Keith clenched his fists. “They were talking about something disgusting they did to…” Keith realized Lance wasn’t the only being in the room. He looked beyond his confused teammate to the large group of armed girls. On of them stepped forward into the light of the hall.

 

She was missing both her arms and Keith held back a gasp of recognition. “What did you do to them?” She asked him with a look he couldn’t read. “Keith right?” She stepped closer. “What did you do to them?” He look down at her and saw hope in her eyes. He struggled to not sound nervous. “I…well, I blew up the core of the ship. And they happened to be standing right by it.”

 

She took another step and held out what was left of her arms. She hugged him. He stood there not knowing what to do he looked at Lance who looked like he just put the pieces together and was looking just as shocked. Linah released him and looked at him admiration. “Thank you, Keith.” With a little confidence he could muster Keith said in the most uncool tone. “Any time.” Linah let out a breathless laugh and smiled.

 

“Well I’m not sure what is qazar just happened but shouldn’t we be making our daring escape?” Arroyo spoke up over their moment. Linah straightened herself, “Right.” They all looked to Lance, who once again felt something swell inside him.

 

“Alright ladies, follow us!” Lance and Keith to one step out the door and were immediately met with a group of android guards blocking their path. “HALT!” One of the droids raised a gun to fire. Keith wasted no time; with a swift motion he lunged at the droid and tore him in half. With a spin he tossed Lance’s bayard. “Lance CATCH!” Lance almost dropped it, but with the reflexes of a trained Paladin he immediately materialized his gun, and proceeded to supply a steady stream of headshots.

 

With in minutes the way was clear. The girls cheered, Lance went to take a bow when he noticed more droid coming in the opposite direction. “Ladies I suggest we make a break for it!” And with that Keith grabbed Lance’s hand and dragged him toward the stairs. “FOLLOW US!”

 

 

 

_______________________________________________

 

The Black Lion approached the burning time bomb that was Lotor’s ship. Allura had been objectively trying to interrogate the voice. “Shiro speak to me! I know it’s you! How are you piloting the Black Lion? Your not even here??” But no matter what she asked she received no answer. At least not a straight fore ward one.

 

 

 

**_They’re on this floor._ **

****

****

**_Find them Allura, they’ll be fine._ **

****

****

The Black Lion opened it mouth to the Galra jet hanger. “No way! You can’t eject me! Shiro when I get back you have a lot of explaining to -!!” Allura was promptly thrown out the mouth of the Lion and onto the metal floor of the hanger. “Quiznack!” She quickly got up and stood pointing a finger at the floating Lion, it hovered as if parked. She screamed at the Lion accusatorily before storming off. “When I get back Shiro you are going to talk to me!!!”

 

 

 

**_Find them Allura._ **

 

 

Why did he have to be so stubborn? She ran off in the direction she felt was right. The halls were littered with sliced droids and ruptured metal. Loud angry shouting could be heard down the next hall. She approached the door to the control deck. The bitchy whining could only be one person. She punched the hand scanner and the door swung open.

 

Standing in the center of the room was none other than Lotor. He looked frazzled, stressed, utterly pissed. All these things brought a smile to Allura’s face. “I DON’T CARE! Will one of you FOOLS tell me how this happened?” He had his back to her, screaming at two frighten guards. Allura looked at them, they were staring at her with a mixture of shock and fear.

 

They were pointing and stuttering, Lotor wasn’t listening. Allura grew about two feet and took tentative steps toward the fuming prince. “WILL YOU TWO LOOK AT ME WHEN I AM SPEAKING TO YOU?! What is so interesting that you have to –“ He made a dramatic motion turning around only to stop mid rant. He was face to face with the angriest woman he’s ever seen. “Allura…?” He tried to step back but he was pinned against his control podium.

 

“Lotor.” Allura almost growled. “Where are my Paladins, and where are the girls. You sick demented quiznack.” Lotor gulped. “I only have one Paladin. And I don’t have the faintest idea what you mean by girls…” Allura lifted him off his feet by the collar of his cloak. “Don’t give me that you laying sack of nuvile shit.”

 

 

“Allura?!” Still holding Lotor Allura turned around to see Lance and Keith with about twenty different races of alien females in tow. She turned slowly back to face a shaking Lotor. “Oh, you mean those…girls.” She threw him at Lance’s feet. He scrambled backing away from the armed Paladin. But it wasn’t Lance who stuck the first blow. Keith kicked Lotor square in jaw. Said prince reeled back snapping his jaw back into place with a raw crack.

 

“That’s for all the shit you spat about Lance.” Keith looked at him with the intent to kill and Lance didn’t know why the murderous glare made his heart skip a beat. He looked back at the shocked Lotor and in one fluid motion shot him in both his legs. Lotor cried out in agony desperately trying to back up, only to be blocked by a very strong Allura. She held him in place, gripping his left arm with the intention of snapping it in two.

 

“Allow me to help you, Princess.” Arroyo moved her way to the front and towered over both Allura and Lotor. She took Lotor’s right arm and under her firm grip in became dislocated causing Lotor grunt and groan in annoyance. “Unhand me both of you! GAURDS!” The two guards that had been in the room we being subdued by several of the other angry girls.

 

Another contender approached the restrained prince. Linah stood about four feet from him and slowly began moving her arms in a circular motion, the ball and chain on each spun wildly with dangerous velocity. Lance looked at Keith, each held a look of awe and eager anticipation. It was like those scenes in Kill Bill, with deadly accuracy Linah jumped about a foot in the air rotating her whole body. One of the balls collided with Lotor’s rib cage and the other seemed to hit the same exact spot.

 

“That’s for my sister.” She spat and made way for the next girl behind her.

 

Lotor coughed up a little blood and struggled to get him self free, only to have his left arm twisted by Allura until she felt a satisfying POP! Every girl lined up for there chance to beat her feelings into him. He was a bruised and swollen mess, a healing couldn’t do enough good, he’d either die here or been in remission for months.

 

They had gotten through to the last girl when a sudden crash made them all jump. The door to the control was on the floor. And a fuming Pidge stood in its place. It took her a few ticks to register what was going on before taking a slow stride to the center of the riot. “This place is falling apart and your all in here wasting precious time to escape doing THIS!” She gestured to the bloody mess in front of her. “Give me the last hit so we can get the fuck off this death trap before it explodes.”

 

Lance and Keith backed up; they saw something primal flaring in Pidge’s normally calm eyes. Allura and Arroyo propped up the bloody mess, it groaned in annoyance. Forgetting mercy and any restraint, Pidge release a curb stomp so fierce they thought they heard something crack. Lotor fell to the floor with limp bloody thud. Keith and Lance caught sight of her glared as she approached them slowly.

 

“If I had a dollar for every time you two fucked something up, I’d be broke. Cause somehow – “ she gestured to the happy free females. “ – somehow you end up making the best out of a hairy situation.” She smiled, and punched Keith in the arm. He winced, _that actually hurt a little! **“BUT, if you ever make me worry like that again I’ll kill you my self.”**_ Lance and Keith nodded in unison.

 

“Hunk!” Pidge called over the coms. “You can stop worrying, everyone of these idiots made it. Bring that transport round when you’re ready.” A relieved sigh could be heard on the end, followed by Coran’s own hysterical mumbles.

 

“Yeah.” Hunk sighed, a smile on his face and tears threatening to fall. “I’m on my way!”


	6. Make the Whole Universe Blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- I feel gross, I need a shower, but I can barely move...please help me-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the fic comes to a close. 
> 
> And I want to thank all of you who have read it, and enjoyed it, and commented, and left kudos.  
> I love all of you, this has been such and amazing project. 
> 
> (i am thinking of a sequel but as of now have no definite plans)  
> (I am however making plans for a Sleeping Beauty Klance fic https://futureblackpaladin.tumblr.com/post/158220802423/could-you-do-lance-as-sleeping-beauty-and-lotor )
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you all enjoy the final chapter, here is the fluff and lance feelings coming to their boiling point.
> 
> Thank you guys so much, please enjoy!!
> 
> (If y'all post any thing about this fic can you tag it - #Voltron MOD fic - so i can find it, bless)

 

Allura raised her glass of nunvile. The freed prisoners paused their partying to look up at her. They had gathered in the great hall, the only space large enough for almost everyone to fit. Nunvile and other old Altean wines had been brought out of storage. This was, after all, a momentous occasion, Coran had prepared nothing but the best party dishes and drinks he and Hunk could muster.

Allura was still clad in her dirtied battle suit, a few cuts and scrapes were scattered across her arms and face. “Thank you,” Allura soft voice echoed through the main hall. “This castle hasn’t seen a party this grand or diverse in centuries. I want to propose a toast! A toast to all of you; those who could be saved and the brave souls who could not. We celebrate your freedom and the future freedom of all other captured by Zarkon and Lotor. Let’s raise our glasses in celebration, and lower our heads in respect for the dead.”

Everyone in the hall raised their glasses in solemn silence. They had been through so much in such a short time. With all of the rescued prisoners in the castle one could feel happiness as if it was a physical thing. The castle was flooded with it. Allura lowered her glass and raised her head showing the crowd a beaming smile. “So please celebrate to your hearts content! The castle has never felt more at home with all of you in it!”

The crowd cheered, many downed their drinks, others hugged their friends. Two very large gladiators had gotten their hands on some old instruments and began playing some jazz-like alien tunes. Coran was excitedly pointing out how they were playing the Altean piano; it had over 200 keys and was only played by the most skilled Altean musician, but the 9-armed gladiator was having no problem.

Hunk and Pidge were wide eyed with curiosity. Hunk was delicately holding Linah’s left arm, talking nonstop about how he and Pidge had been working on prototypes to replace Shiro’s. Pidge was telling her they could help make her two non-Galra arms; Linah was beside herself trying not to cry. She was smiling so wide her cheeks hurt.

Azar was talking to Allura, telling her about how she had no home to go back to. “As happy as I am to be free, your Highness, I have nowhere to go. There is no where I belong anymore.” Azar looked down at the marbled floor. “I don’t want to leave them.” She eyed the crowd, finding Arroyo and Mara. “They are like family, the closest thing I have to family. What am I going to do without them?” She eyed the floor again, clutching her glass of nunvile to her chest.

Allura put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “Azar, I know how you feel. I do. These people are the closest thing in the universe you have to love, and you don’t want them to abandon you.” Azar nodded quietly. “But I don’t believe they’ll be letting you go.” Azar looked up at Allura confused. “Arroyo has been talking of forming a kind of rebellion alliance. And I told her I knew of a group that might be willing to accept a few of you in, or at the very least work alongside you.” Azar’s eyes shown with a glossy haze of pure happiness, and oncoming tears.

“Princess, I don’t want to stop fighting for what you believe in. After I fought in the ring I became a different person, but a new me was shaped when I met your Paladin, Lance.” Azar smiled and straightened herself. “He’s amazing, and so proud of you and the rest of your team…is he…” Azar darted her eyes in worry. “…Doing alright?”

“I was just about to ask the same thing!” Arroyo had appeared in front of Allura and Azar, Mara was hiding behind her arm happily sipping at her nunvile. Allura took a deep breath and looked down the grand hall in the direction of the healing pod room.

She was quiet. “Princess?” Arroyo questioned again. “I also noticed that fiery Red Paladin is missing.” Allura gave a weak smile and looked back at them. “Yes, Keith is with Lance right now, he hasn’t left his side since we returned.” Arroyo smiled. “Good, I don’t want my boys to be separated any longer.” She let out a booming laugh. “Did you watch the fight Princess? Lance’s battles with the beasts? When he came back to us alive and war torn I was PROUD that boy is more than he looks. What a brave heart he has in his small chest!”

Azar was grinning, “Are they…alone, your Highness?” Arroyo eyed her. Allura laughed. “Yes, they are in fact alone.” She winked at Azar; the girl went into a fit of giggles. She started talking about how she believed Lance admired Keith most of all and that their reunion aboard the ship was so heart warming she nearly fainted. Arroyo was laughing pointing out how Keith was a strong and formidable ally. Her expression grew dark for a brief moment. “And Princess,” Arroyo’s steel gaze froze Allura in place. “If Lotor is not announce dead do not fret, for I will go after him myself for what he did to Lance.”

Azar looked serious as well, reaching out to hold Allura’s hand. “Yes Princess, I’m positive there is technology out there to help him, your other Paladin’s seem very capable with engineering. I have faith he won’t be disabled for long.

Their conversation shifted back to how precious the human boys were and Allura found herself glancing down the hall.  _ Maybe I should check on them? Would Lance be awake yet? _

 

 

**They are okay.**

 

 

_ Shiro, you son of a kornak _ . With a sudden burst of irritation Allura made her way to the Lion’s hanger, without so much as an “Excuse me.” The girls watched her leave in a huff. “Did we offend her? Oh no! I don’t want the Princess to hate me!” Azar clutched at her nunvile nervously. “Oh no no no,” Arroyo patted Azar on the back. “I could see in her eyes that her mind was not with us. Let her be. She too has had a long day.” Azar hesitantly agreed taking a sad sip of her nunvile. Arroyo chuckled, and looked down the hall Allura had been eyeing. Her thoughts flashed to Keith carrying Lance, his anger and his protective grip on the limp boy.

She growled. She was going to do what Allura told her, make an alliance with the Blade of Marmora. Fight for freedom, and find Lotor.

An eye for an eye, and a tooth for a tooth. Lotor will pay.

_______________________________________________

**Flash Back:**

**Back on Lotor’s Exploding Ship**

 

 

Pidge’s hit made Lotor fall to the floor seemly unconscious or delirious, either way he was down for the count and they needed to get off this death trap. Allura and Arroyo lead the girls to the hall, leading the way to the Hunk who had parked his transport next to the Black Lion.

Pidge was at the rear; she turned back only when she realized Lance and Keith weren’t following them. She caught sight of Keith and yelled, “Come on! You coming or not!” Keith waved at her motioning for her to keep going. “I know the way! Go on we’ll be there in a sec!” Pidge jogged in place looking from Keith to the girls getting farther away. “UGH!” She grunted, “FINE! But if you aren’t with us in 5 minutes I’m leaving you here to die Titanic style with your precious idiot!” and with that she booked it down the hall, catching up with the group.

Keith watched her disappear round a corner before returning to the control deck. Lance hadn’t moved from his spot. Lance stood over Lotor, “This is what happens,” He kneeled down so Lotor could hear him.

“When you think you own everything. This is what happens to bad people Lotor, you nothing more than a spoiled child trying to be like his dad.” Lance glared at the pathetic mess Lotor was in. “We aren’t going to kill you; we’re Voltron, we aren’t murderers like you. We’re here to teach you a lesson, so learn something Lotor.”

A clawed hand tore into the open wound on his chest. Lance couldn’t breath, he hunched over in sudden agony. He gasped hoping he was taking in air but he felt like he was choking. He felt a weak grip on his collar, his eyes were squeezed shut in discomfort but he struggled to open them anyway. He was face to face with furious glowing eyes. “Did I…Not say…that I would _hurt_ _you myself_ if I had to…” Lotor dug his nails further into the deep wound, Lance’s eyes widened in silent pain.

If Keith were a little faster, if he had just killed Lotor, then he wouldn’t have seen Lance fall to the floor convulsing. In that moment Lotor ripped Lance’s right eye and threw it at Keith’s feet.

“Haggar, I’m in need of backup and medical assistance. Come immediately.” Lotor had propped himself against the control panel. He was barely standing, using the panel to lean on. Keith stepped in front of Lance, sword already drawn. He could feel blood rushing to his head; all he could think about was cutting Lotor in half.

A hand grabbed Keith’s ankle. Keith froze. He felt a wave calm wash over him and looked down at the hand. Lance was lying on his side, one hand over his face the other had a firm grip on Keith. “No.” Lance grunted. “Keith, we have to leave.” Keith knelt down cradling Lance. “He called for reinforcements. We have to get the castle out of here, before we’re out num…ber…”

Lance closed his eyes and let his hand fall from his face. “Lance!” Keith shook him slightly. He held an ear to his mouth, he was still breathing, he must have passed out from blood loss. As much as he wanted Lotor dead, he couldn’t let Lance die in his arms. Picking him up he turned around to glare at Lotor. “I promise I’ll kill you someday.”

“See you then,” Lotor smirked, slumping against the control panel. Keith carefully made his way to the hanger. Lance was letting out a few groans and Keith was just glad he was still showing signs of life. When Keith finally made it to the hanger he noticed something strange and stopped dead in his tracks.

The Hunk was standing by his stolen prison ship, herding girls inside, and Pidge was getting inside the Green Lion. But both of them were looking at the obvious elephant in the room…or should Keith say Lion. The Black Lion was sitting next to Green. Allura was patting its huge paw, talking to it. She looked aggravated and in a huffed turned around making eye contact with Keith.

She freaked sprinting over to him, “KEITH! What’s wrong with Lance?!” Lance made another groan burying his head in the crook of Keith’s neck. Keith felt goose bumps run down his spin as he gripped Lance tighter. “He’s hurt bad, we need to get him to a pod immediately.” Allura held out a hand, brushing hair away from his face, she gasped seeing the gash where eye once was. “Allura,” Keith edged on. “We need to leave. Now. Lotor called for reinforcements, we’ll be goners if we stay.”

It took her a moment; worry and responsibility flooded her mind. Shiro was pulling her back to the Lion. “Come with me the Black Lion is faster than anything else here.” She turned back walking briskly back to the Lion. Pidge and Hunk looked on in confused worry, it only made them hurry to follow them.

Keith held Lance close as Allura drove them back. If he let go he thought Lance might stop breathing. Allura almost crashed into the Lion hanger with Pidge and Hunk hot on her tail. She hurried to the control bridge so she could jump the Castle into a wormhole. Pidge helped Keith put Lance in a Pod. Hunk helped the girls find their way to the castle’s main hall where the gladiators were huddled.

Haggar and her reinforcements had just arrived in time to see the castle disappear. The castle shook with the sudden jump. And Allura tried to take them as far that galaxy as she could. Hunk, Allura, and Coran met with Pidge and Keith once the jump was safely completed. It was quiet in the room, “I… I didn’t grab his eye…would that have made a difference…or….” Keith had one hand on the glass of the pod.

“No, Keith.” Coran spoke up. “The pods do wonders, but they cannot reconnect severed limbs or separated nerve tissues that well. It’s alright.” He placed a hand on Keith’s shoulder. “He needs rest, his wounds aren’t that severe, but they will leave scars. The important thing is that he’ll live.” Hunk was brainstorming ways to create a bionic eye, maybe something akin to the way Shiro’s arm worked.

“I believe we have guests aboard.” Allura coughed alerting Coran.

Raising an eyebrow at Keith who was obviously not going to move from his spot by Lance. “AH! Yes! Hunk would you mind helping me with refreshments and food, they must be starving!” Hunk shook away his thoughts and followed Coran mindlessly to the kitchen. “Pidge, would you mind helping me break out the good alcohol from the castle cellar?” Pidge looked skeptically at her. “You have something that doesn’t taste like hot dogs and ass?”  Allura laughed, “Of course, and it’s probably aged very well by now!”

She and led Pidge to the hall, she gave Keith one last worried looked before closing the doors.

_______________________________________________

 

**Flash to the Present:**

**Away from the Party in the Pod Room**

 

 

Keith had fallen into a sitting position, leaning his head against the glass of the pod. He watched Lance breathe, his shoulders and chest slowly rising and falling. He looked so tired, yet so at peace. Keith remembered the other time Lance had to be put in a healing pod. He hadn’t realized why he was so anxious that time, why he was so worried, and why he was so let down when Lance started flirting with Allura right out of the pod.

Keith thinks he understands now, I mean he had kissed him, after telling him how much he means to the team and to him. But did Lance feel how Keith felt? I mean he asked Keith to kiss him again but that could have been a joke or shock. I mean all Keith ever did before was ignored and fight with Lance. Why would he ever think someone as caring and self-sacrificing would ever think of him as anything more than a teammate, let alone friends?

 

**BEEP BEEP**

 

The pod made noise and suddenly opened. Keith was on his feet; Lance leaned forward and swayed as he held the edges of the open pod. Keith held out a supportive hand and Lance grabbed hold of Keith’s whole arm. He tripped stepping out of the pod and fell into Keith’s shoulder. He groaned, but it was muffled by Keith’s shoulder. “…Keith…why are you still wearing your armor…” He lifted his head up so was looking directly at Keith.

“Uh…no one has changed…at least I don’t think they have…I’ve been… here, the whole time you were in the pod.” He was trying not to look Lance in the eye, he couldn’t. “Oh.” Was all Lance managed to say. Still using Keith as support he stood up straight. “Ugh, I feel gross…”

“Are you in any pain?” Keith watch Lance sling an arm around his neck. “Nah, not really, just tired. Can you help me walk to my room? I need a shower bad.” Keith put a hand on Lance’s arm and his other on the small of Lance’s back. They walk slowly making sure Lance wouldn’t trip. Lance was making weak small talk.

“You’ve never been in a pod but those things make you feel like garbage when you’re all healed. It must be something like an abundance of bacteria or some kind of gelatinous medication. You just feel like you need a bath. And I think we both need one.” Keith was processing Lance’s sudden knowledge of science when he realized he’d just jabbed at his hygiene. “What? Do I smell or something?” He narrowed his eyes at Lance. Said boy let out a chuckle and pointed to Keith’s chest armor. “Not that it isn’t you color, but you’ve got my blood all over you, dude.”

Lance was right the red sigma on his chest was barely visible under the dried blood. Maybe he did need a bath. “Home sweet home.” Lance sung as they finally reached his door. Once inside Lance threw himself on his bed. Keith watched his slump, torso on the bed and his legs on the floor.

“You any more help dude?” Keith began removing his arm gauntlets. Lance floundered to the floor quickly standing back up visually flustered. “N-no, I can get outta this thing on my own!” He pointed to the white surgical jumpsuit. “Kay, I meant walking you over to your bathroom, but good to know you’re capable of undressing.” Keith deadpanned as he took off his upper arm gauntlets.

Lance rolled his eye, ears still red. “I can make it to my own bathroom too okay!” He steadily made his way to the bathroom door looking over his shoulder making an effort to know if Keith saw him doing just fine without him. Keith was busy taking off his chest piece. Once it was off he ran a hand through his tussled hair and finally made eye contact with Lance.

Lance was beat red leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom. Keith took a step toward him. “You okay, Lance?” he said honestly worried. Lance nodded quickly. “Yep! Just, uh, chillin. I’m gonna shower now so you can take your bloody armor and skedaddle. Cool?” Keith didn’t know why but he felt a little unhappy being pushed out so soon. “Sure. You’re probably tired.” Lance didn’t’ look at him. “Yeah, tired. Just gonna go straight to bed. So uh, later Keith.”

Lance closed the bathroom door and almost immediately Keith heard water running. He started to gather the armor he’d removed when a heard a loud thud from the bathroom. Dropping everything he threw open the door, “Lance?!”

“I…thought I reached… for the handle but…” Lance was holding his knee; lying on his side with his back to Keith. He had made it into the tub, but he must have slipped. “I can’t get back up.” He whined as the shower rained down on him, he looked like he’d curled himself into the fetal position. It was almost funny, but Keith wasn’t going to make Lance feel worse by laughing.

He closed the door to the bathroom and made his way over to the tub. He reached over Lance, he was going to change the water pressure from shower to bath. But Lance freaked out seeing Lance hovering over his naked self. “THE HELL MAN !” Lance shot a defense arm up to push Keith away. But instead he startled the poor mullet boy making him almost fall into the tub. He caught himself to hands against the shower wall, but now he was soaking wet.

With an agitated glared he calmly changed the shower to bath. Lance looked at him apologetically now realizing he was just trying to help. “Whoops, sorry, but hey you’re a little cleaner now.” He tried his hardest not to let out the laughter he was holding back. Keith just huffed and leaned his back against the bathtub. He made a motion to remove his now soaking jumpsuit. He unzipped the back and let the top fall to his lap.

Lance silently watched him from his seat in the tub. He watched Keith run a hand through his wet hair, his eye traveled from Keith’s ears to his neck. They stopped on an unfamiliar scar. Without thinking Lance reached out to touch the odd pink shape on Keith’s shoulder. Keith tensed as he felt Lance’s warm fingers trace gently over his bare skin. “When did you get this?”

Keith recognized he was touching the spot on his shoulder where he’d been cut during the trials. “It happened at the Blade of Marmora base. I had to go through some stupid knowledge trails to keep my knife.” Lance’s fingers didn’t move. “They said it was knowledge or death.”

Lance made a disgusted noise. “Geez, kind cult-y over there huh?” Keith laughed. “Yeah, it was a pretty awful trip.” He felt Lance’s fingers leave his skin and turned his head to look up at him. “It wasn’t that bad was it? I mean you found out your mom was some kind of badass freedom fighter. And you got Galra genes. Plus you didn’t die so that a plus.” He threw Lance a spunky finger gun and tried to wink.

“Oh no.” The eye he usually winked with was gone. It was currently still wrapped in gauze. Lance looked at his reflection in the rising bath water. “I can’t wink. That’s like 30% of my personality. What am I going to do?” He touched the gauze covering his face, but suddenly that hand wasn’t feeling gauze. He looked at the other hand intertwined in his.

“I’m sorry.” Keith was leaning against the edge of the tub. He looked pitiful, like he was going to cry. “If I had just gotten you out of there, if I had been a little faster…It’s all my fault, I shou - !” Lance leaned forward silencing the poor boy with a kiss. It was brief but Lance lingered a little longer than intended. He leaned his forehead against Keith’s.

“Please don’t do that. Don’t blame yourself; this is nothing. Hunk is probably gonna make me some cool robot eye.” He traced his other hand on the back of Keith’s neck. “I don’t want you thinking this was in any way you fault. My big mouth got me this; I’m just surprised I’m actually alive. You know I thought I was a goner in the first round of the gladiator thing.” He laughed. Keith just kept looking at him thinking he didn’t deserve any of this.

Lance continued, “But in the second round I knew if I got a sword I’d win the fight. It’s hard not to learn a thing or two when all I do is watch you spare likes it’s the most entertaining I’ve ever seen.” Lance finally looked at Keith. “We gonna address the weird romantic tension or are you gonna get in this tub with me?” Keith must have gone through every shade of red because Lance let him go stammering, “Not in a weird sexual way, but a I-need-help-because-I-lied-I’m-still-in-pain-and-need-help way.”

Lance turned his back to Keith, sloshing the water.  _ Smooth, that was real smooth. _ He heard Keith stand up.  _ He’s totally gonna leave, nice job Lance you scared him _ . But instead he heard the sound of Keith’s remain leg gauntlets hitting the tiled floor. Then the splash of someone sitting next to him. He tensed feeling a rag on his back, shyly peeking over his shoulder he saw Keith absorbed in washing his back.

“Jesus,, how did you let that thing hit you so many times? These scars are everywhere.” Keith said nonchalantly, as if he was sitting butt naked in a tub washing Lance’s back. “Yeah, well you should see the one across my chest. It actually make me look pretty badass.” Lance laugh proudly.

“More like reckless, one look at you and people are gonna know you’re a danger magnet.” Keith was happy to see the color return to Lance’s bruised skin. Lance let out a little giggle, “Yo! Watch the arm pits man I’m ticklish!” Lance threw his hands over his mouth before whispering. “Kogane don’t even think about it.”

Keith didn’t have to think, he was already tickling poor defenseless Lance. It took a mere 60 ticks till Lance almost accidentally clocked him in the nose. Luckily Keith dodged it throwing his hands in the air signaling his surrender. Out of breath Lance involuntarily leaned back to put his back against the tub.

But there was a certain someone blocking him and now he was lying on Keith’s bare chest. Cool. Keith’s legs were on either side of Lance, slightly bent. So he used them as arm rests. “Comfy?” A snarky reply came from his human chair. “Hush now Keith, I’m finally at peace.” Keith let a small laugh, but Lance could feel it vibrate through his chest, he could also feel the erratic pounding of Keith’s heart. Or was that his?

Either way, his heart was definitely pumping when he felt a hand tracing the scar on his chest. Is this what is felt like when he touched Keith? That boy had so much restraint because this was driving Lance crazy. “Okay so it might make you look a little badass, but what alien colony is gonna see you shirtless?” Keith moved on to another scar.

“I was think somehow I loose my chest plate in the heat of battle and magically my ripped chest is revealed, thus wooing all aliens around me, including enemy Galra.”

“Ah, yes. Of course.”

Keith and Lance couldn’t hold it in anymore they both burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. “Your so stupid.” Keith chuckled looking down at Lance. “Yeah and you’re too stubborn.” Keith Leaned down kissing Lance on his nose. “You missed.” Lance said playfully before turning over to give Keith a real kiss.

Keith was surprised at first but quickly got over it and kissed lance back. Lance had his arms around wrapped around his neck, playing with Keith’s wet hair. Keith was holding Lance against him, his hands pressed on Lance’s back.

They made out in the tub a little longer before finally finishing getting washed and dry. Lance put on his paladin pajamas and gave Keith his baseball shirt to sleep in. “It’s really okay if I stay in here tonight?” Keith asked as he slip Lance’s surprisingly large shirt on. “Keith we just made out naked in my bathtub, yes you can sleep with clothes on in my bed with me.”

Lance patted a spot next to him and threw the covers open for Keith. Within minutes the two were comfortably entwined. Keith had his head against Lance’s chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. Proof Lance was alive and this all wasn’t some dream. Lance was asleep the moment they got settled, but his hand was still unconsciously playing with Keith’s hair.

Keith hoped they could stay like this, not just in this moment, but he wanted to feel like this always. He’d on gone so long with thoughts of worry and loneliness. He thought he’d never feel whole again, even when he finally found Shiro he was still alone. Something had changed; Keith wasn’t the same person he was when he dropped out of the Garrison. He wasn’t the same person Shiro used to know. But he was so normal to Lance.

Lance made him feel normal. Somehow Lance made him feel at home, and he never wanted to let go of that feeling. He swore he’d protect it. 

And so the tired boys finally slept soundly after a month of stress and an adventure filled with trauma.

_______________________________________________

Allura fidgeted in the Black Lion. She had stormed off to finally interrogate Shiro. And what he just told her confusing beyond her belief.

“Shiro, I don’t understand what you’re saying. Your somewhere in the Black Lion? Like you’re a part of it?” Allura felt a hum come from the Lion. Like a purring yes, she leaned back in the pilot’s chair hold her head in her hands. “How did you get there?” She asked quietly.

 

 

**Protection. Zarkon aimed his blast at Voltron’s head.**

**I could have died.**

**Black transported me here, to save me.**

 

 

Allura closed her eyes. She was on the verge of a panic attack. How were they going to get him out? Was the Black Lion capable of bringing him back? Was the place he resided somewhere they could travel to?

As if on queue she felt arms encircle her, driving all her worries away. She could only feel the warm gentle presence calming her thoughts.  _ Shiro. _

“When can I tell the Paladins? We’ve been worried sick about you. Do you have any idea?” Allura waited for an answer.

 

 

**Soon.**

**I miss you, all of you.**

**But I can’t come back yet.**

**It’s not time.**

 

 

“You know, I don’t know if it’s the Black Lion’s influence, but you sound like a cryptic little quiznack right now Shiro.” Allura let out an aggravated laugh, before pulling her knees into her chest. She was tired, but relieved. So relieved she couldn’t put it into words. She closed her eyes, she didn’t want to leave; Shiro hadn’t just been a calming force for the reckless paladins. He had calmed her on so many occasions.

She fell fast asleep in the kind presence of the friend she missed dearly.

_______________________________________________

 

Thus, the castle drifted through space. Filled with party happy freedom fighters, an unrequited lover, a very drunk Coran, a very sober Pidge, an over excited Hunk, and two very tired teens.

The Blade of Marmora happily took the most skilled of the gladiators and the rest formed their own resistance alliance. Voltron had one more ally in their fight for peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- final note: I have never typed the words "Control Panel" as many times in my life as I have in this fic.


End file.
